


Harry Potter and the Charm of Venus

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter AU - The Charm of Venus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. A trip to hogsmede

Harry settled himself at the Gryffindor table early, being eager for the first time in several years to actually get on to his classes. Not a week had passed and he was already thoroughly enjoying his sixth year at Hogwarts. A lot had changed since the cataclysm that was his fifth year… It would be hard not to have change after such a major conflagration with the Ministry of Magic and Voldemort himself. Still, with Dumbledore back at the helm, things really were starting to return to normal, if there were such a thing. It seemed to Harry that perhaps it was he and his friends who had changed the most in the last six months.

One of his biggest surprises was finding Tonks as their new Defense Against the Dark Art’s teacher. As an Auror, she certainly had the training, and Harry had seen her skill first-hand so he knew it wasn’t just book-learned, but entirely practical. The hard part was pretending that he was just as curious about the new professor as the rest of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron knew her of course, and their presence made it quite a bit easier to play the part. What he wasn’t ready for, however, was when she had asked him to assist in their teaching by continuing the DA club.

Certainly, they were all starting into adulthood, some being forced a little more early than others, and their long-term personality traits were beginning to solidify, as well as their physical appearances. The changes brought on by puberty were finally settling in, and the more subtle psychological changes were manifesting their ugly heads. Voices were cracking, and the hormones were flying.

Physically, he hardly recognized his friends, even after only a few months at the Dursleys. Granted, that time had seemed like an eternity, but it was still a shock to see Ron for the first time as he lumbered into the Gryffindor common room lugging his chest behind him. Harry thought that he must have grown a half dozen centimeters in his absence, and was only a finger’s width short of Fred and George now. His body had also filled out such that Harry was sure Ron would make a much better Keeper for the Quidditch team. He was definitely a far cry from the lanky stick figure that he had been as a first-year.

Ginny Weasley was shooting up as well, and had developed into quite the looker, given that she was still a year behind Harry. She, at least, surely wouldn’t have any trouble getting a date for the Christmas ball this year. But it was Hermione that had really given Harry a start when she greeted him on the Hogwarts Express.

Aside from having added nearly four centimeters to her height, her voice had deepened and grown richer, her face had lost some of its hardness, and most noticeable of all, she had somehow turned herself from a mousy little girl, into an alluring and mature woman.

Harry couldn’t put his finger on what specifically had changed… beyond some minor modifications to her hair… until he talked about it to Ron while they settled their packing.

“I’ll tell you what’s changed in Hermione,” he exclaimed as he consumed a Chocolate Frog while they sat near the boys dormitory fire late one night. “She’s gone and grown bosoms!”

Harry was so taken aback with Ron’s vehemence and choice of the word ‘bosom’, that he nearly doubled over laughing and couldn’t stop until he got a side ache some five minutes later.

But as humorous as Ron’s reaction had been, his words were indeed true. Certainly, there were other, more subtle changes, but Ron was right. Their mutual female friend did indeed now have ‘bosoms’, and the effect was quite striking. Instead of dodging out of her way in fear, most of the upper-classmen that passed her in the halls now were risking whiplash to get a second look at the girl. It was completely weird to Harry, who had had only a failed relationship with Cho Chang as a measure of how he was supposed to act around women.

“Hey Harry!” Called Hermione across the commons, causing him to jump and splash pumpkin juice down his front. The brown-haired girl slapped her over-heavy book bag on the table and dropped down next to him. “Did you hear? They’re letting students go down to Hogsmead early this year. I guess it’s in response to the utilitarian way that Umbridge ran things last year. So what do you say?”

“What do I say about what,” asked Harry waving his wand over the juice. “Scourgify!” The liquid collected into itself and vanished.

Hermione looked frustrated. “Hogsmead! Haven’t you been listening?”

Ron had joined them at the table and was staring at the various breakfast trays with obvious pangs. He made a lopsided grimace as he took a bite out of a large apple. “You two will have to go on without me,” he said around a full mouth. “Angelina’s already got me slated for special Quidditch training that day.”

“Already?” Exclaimed Harry, somewhat surprised that their team captain hadn’t called on the whole team.

“Yeah, apparently she’s convinced that she can make me as good as Wood if she just pounds me hard and often enough.”

“She might have a point,” sniffed Hermione with a serious face. “What about you Harry? Doesn’t a free day sound nice, or… did you already have plans with someone else?”

Harry looked startled. “Someone else? Who else would I go down to Hogsmead with?”

“Well…” she said stalling. “I just thought that since you had such trouble with Cho, that you might’ve found someone else, you know.”

It took Harry a few seconds to figure out what she was talking about. “You mean a date?” He said in a whisper, as though it were some horrible torture.

“Yes, Harry,” she continued at a normal conversational level. “… a date. Young men and women do that now and again, you know.”

“Not me,” said Ron across the table. “I think I’d rather eat slugs.”

Hermione gave him a killing glance. “I can arrange that you know.”

“No need. I’ve still got a clear memory, thanks.”

Harry smiled and then found himself staring at his female classmate. He was trying to understand what it was, other than her ‘bosoms’, that was different in Hermione, and had just decided that it was more of an overall change rather than her breasts in particular, when he realized that the girl had noticed his attention to her body and was glaring down at him with a somewhat furious rage.

He quickly turned away, expecting her to blast him verbally at any second. When she didn’t, he slowly let his eyes shift back to her and saw that the look of anger had been totally replaced by one of silent contemplation, as if she had just realized something important.

“Are you alright, Hermione,” he asked, hoping to distract her.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, then said, “Oh, sure. Sorry, I just remembered something I need to do later. Look, Harry, if you’re not going with someone else, well, I’d still very much like to go. I’d go by myself, but since Voldemort’s returned, the new rule is you have to at least go in pairs, so what do you say?”

“Sure, I guess so,” he replied, wondering what exactly he was getting himself in for.

The girl’s face was instantly alight. “Great! Well,” she said snatching an orange from the basket, “I really need to get to Arithmancy… See ya!”

Both Ron and Harry watched her bounce off down the hall, shocked.

“I thought for sure she was going to scratch your eyes out for staring at her that way,” said Ron.

“So did I,” he agreed, frowning. “What do you suppose is up with her? She seemed a bit… I dunno… Flighty.”

“Beats me, but one thing’s for sure,” he mentioned a bit more softly as she disappeared around a corner. “She’s a might easier to look at now.”

Harry just grunted. He had been thinking that exact same thing.

The trip to Hogsmead was completely forgotten by Harry for the next week and a half as he and the other students dove into their new classes. He was just coming out a particularly difficult Potions class with Professor Snape at the end of the day, when Hermione bounded up to him.

“Ready for tomorrow,” she beamed.

Harry frowned, trying to remember what test he had failed to study for. “Tomorrow?”

Now it was Hermione’s turn to frown. “Hogsmead! You’re going with me to Hogsmead, Harry Potter! Don’t you try and get out of it, or I’ll…”

“Oh! Hogsmead!” he said quickly. “Right! I thought you were bugging me about not studying again.”

“Why would I do that,” she asked, genuinely confused, then shook her head and smiled again. “Anyway, I have something special to show you when we get there, and I think you’ll really enjoy it.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with Madam Puddifoot’s by any chance, does it?”

Hermione gave him a sad, consoling look. “Harry, I would never take you to her place,” she said kindly. “I know you and Cho had a bit of a row there…”

“That’s an understatement…” He interrupted.

“But be ready at eight AM sharp, okay?” She continued unfazed. Harry nodded once, and she turned and bounded back up the steps towards the commons with a very bright smile on her face. Harry watched after her for a moment and wondered if he might not go to bed a bit early that night, just in case tomorrow turned into one of those days that left him drained and fighting for his very life. It seemed to be happening a lot lately…

Eight o’clock came, and by half past, they were walking into Hogsmead with a fair number of other Hogwarts students the following day. Harry felt a little odd without Ron, and just Hermione, but since the decree about not going alone out of the school grounds, there were a large number of couples.

They moved briskly through their favorite shops, where Hermione picked up some supplies that Harry thought rather strange. He had no idea what they could be used for, but when he curiously asked, she just smiled and said, “You’ll see. Just be patient.”

They then spent a short time in the Three Broomsticks and had Butterbeers with Rodger Davies and a girl he could never seem to remember the name of, and when the couple excused themselves and left, Harry felt an awkwardness creep over him that he couldn’t completely explain. When he turned to Hermione, he saw that she was staring at him intently, her face passive, but friendly.

“Hermione?”

Her closed-mouth grin deepened on one side. “Are you ready for my surprise?”

“Uh, I guess so,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Good,” she said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the booth. “Come on!” He tossed a few coins on the table for their drinks and let her pull him from the bar. Outside, she hurriedly led him almost to the edge of town and to a building he recognized at once. It was the same building where they had first created the DA, or Dumbledore’s Army.

Hermione led him directly into the Hog’s Head, but did not go into the main pub as he though she would. Instead, she took him through the lobby of the inn, nodding at the innkeeper as she passed. Harry noticed that the decrepit-looking man nodded back, but did not take his eyes off the pair until they swept up the stairs to the second level. He was pretty sure that it was Hermione he was staring after, and not himself, and he frowned.

“Hermione, what are we doing here? Isn’t this an inn?”

“Shhh… Wait until we’re safely inside, then I’ll explain.”

Harry did as he was told and let the girl lead him down the hall to a door near the end. There, she withdrew a small black key which she used to quickly unlock the room. Once inside, she turned around and re-locked the door. Drawing her wand from her robes she uttered, “Colloportus!” There was a soft squishing sound as the door sealed itself shut. Harry fervently hoped that they wouldn’t need to leave in a hurry. He didn’t like the idea of having to jump out a second story window to escape some unknown evil.

“Okay,” he started, “what’s going on…?” But Hermione had raised one finger to her lips to indicate he should remain quiet.

“Silencio Cubicularis!” She said loudly and waved her wand a second time. There was a sudden change in pressure that Harry felt in his ears, and the strangest feeling that cotton was wrapped around his head. When Hermione spoke to him again, her voice was almost hard to hear, as though it were slightly muffled.

“Sorry Harry,” she said setting down her bag of purchases. “I had to be sure we couldn’t be overheard.”

“What was that anyway,” he indicated the room with his hand to mean the second spell.

“Oh, that was a privacy spell. No sound can leave or enter this room now.”

“That’s handy,” he said looking around the small room. It wasn’t much by inn standards, even for Hogsmead. There were two chairs by a simple wooden table, a slightly sagging bed, and a single window draped with the ugliest set of curtains Harry had ever seen in his life, which was saying a lot considering the Durseys.

“Nice place,” he said tonelessly.

“It’s not exactly four-star, but it will do for my purposes,” she replied looking around and then closing the curtains tightly.

Harry considered sitting on the bed, but though better of it and remained standing. “So, Hermione, what exactly are your purposes? Why are we here, and why all the precautions? We’re not in danger are we?”

“Not likely. Not anymore anyway,” she added cryptically. “I needed a place that was isolated from as many other students as possible, and since this inn doesn’t get much patronage from Hogwarts…”

“There’s a good reason it doesn’t… Hermione, this is the kind of inn that charges by the hour!”

She just smiled and started placing the contents of her bag on the table. “Oh, I know. But I got a whole day, just to be safe. Paid for it in advance as well, which was why I wanted to be sure you remembered.”

“Paid in advance,” repeated Harry confused. He was looking at the half dozen white candles and the chalk marker that she had just removed from the bag. “Why would you do that?”

Hermione turned around, her wand still in her hand and said, “Harry, would you mind taking a small step to the left, please?”

He looked down expecting to see some horrible spider crawling towards him, when he saw nothing, he looked back up, shrugged and did as she had said.

“How’s this,” he asked.

“Perfect,” she replied, raising her wand. Harry had all of a half second before she uttered, “Petrifcus Totalus,” and he was falling backward onto the bed, stiff as a board.

“Sorry Harry,” she said coming over to the side of the bed. Her hands were on her hips as she looked down at him with a serious expression. “It was the only way.” She noticed that his eyes were locked staring at the ceiling and frowned. “I guess I could let you have a little movement… Mulceo Caput!”

Suddenly, Harry could move his head and neck, but no more.

“Hermione!” He yelled. “What’s going on?! Why have you frozen my limbs like this?”

She placed her wand back within her robes and moved to the end of the bed. There, she brought her hands up near her collar. At first, Harry thought that she was having trouble pulling something out of a front pocket, but then he realized, with a sudden jump in his blood pressure, that she was unbuttoning her blouse.

You know Harry,” she started as one by one she popped the glossy black buttons loose. “… there are a lot of girls at Hogwarts. More actually than boys by a considerable margin.”

“What does that have to do…”

“… And a larger percentage of them are coming of age now,” she continued, ignoring him.

Small beads of sweat were forming on his brow as he watched her slowly work each clasp, his eyes fixated on her fingers as they quietly revealed a wider and wider swath of cleavage down her front.

“When a witch reaches a certain maturity,” she went on, “she is allowed to take a special class pertaining to a very specific type of magic. This magic is incredibly powerful, and is one of the only forms of magical energy that can be shared and transferred between two separate people.”

“Hermione, listen…” began Harry, again hoping to get a word in. But as before, she just ignored his attempts at interruption.

“Every wizard or witch has a certain magical potential where this type of energy is concerned, and to some extent, it can be divined ahead of time…”

The girl had reached the bottom button and was tugging the tails of her blouse from her skirt. When it was completely loose, it fell open quite a bit and Harry gasped. He could now see a wide run of creamy white skin from her throat, clear down to her navel, and to his great surprise, Hermione wasn’t wearing any form of bra underneath. She smiled briefly at his stunned silence.

“Hermione,” he all but yelled, breaking out of a slight trance, “what are you doing!?”

She titled her head slightly to the side and fixed her eyes to his. “Well, Harry, I should think that was obvious. I’m about to have sex with you…”

His eyes grew wide. “You’re WHAT?!”

“Please. You may be reluctant to step into relationships, but you can’t tell me that you haven’t at least thought about what it would be like to be intimate with a woman?”

He didn’t know what to say. He opened his mouth in response, then closed it again, not knowing if his answer would get him further into trouble or not.

“That’s your problem, Harry. You’re so caught up in your own world that you don’t give others a chance to be a part of it.” When she saw that he was about to speak, she went on at once. At the same time, she kicked off her shoes, then hooked her fingers under her skirt at her hips and started to draw down her panties. Surprised once again in to silence, Harry just stared on with his mouth open.

“Oh, I know all about how you don’t want to risk the life of someone else because of the prophesy that Dumbledore gave you, but what you fail to realize is that it’s not really your choice. As long as they understand the risks, then who are you to say whether a potential partner can or can’t take that risk in order to share something with you?”

Her panties dropped to the floor at her feet and she stepped out of them.

“And before you get all sappy with me about how you’re terrible with relationships,” she explained placing her hands on the end of the bed. “I know for certain that there are at least two dozen females at Hogwarts who would love to help you work on this, no matter what the risks.”

Hermione walked around to the side of the bed and stared down at Harry as if she were considering whether or not to simply leave him there in his current state of immobility and walk out the door.

“But Cho…” he began, and immediately realized this was precisely the wrong thing to say.

“… Was waiting for you to do what she thought you would do naturally, being a guy and all. But you didn’t, and that, Harry, is exactly why you are here today.”

“What? I-I don’t understand. Are you saying that I should have taken advantage of Cho Chang?”

“Trust me when I say that you wouldn’t have been ‘taking’ anything. She was throwing it at you. You just missed the catch.” Making a decision, she leaned forward and reached for the belt of Harry’s pants. His eyes went wide, and his breathing started to grow raspy, but otherwise, he couldn’t even flinch as her thin fingers slowly worked the clasp open.

“But… But what does that have to do with you?!” In her current position, her blouse fell mostly open so that Harry could hardy help but see the smooth, white swells of her breasts and the edge of her left nipple. The sight made him swallow nervously.

“Ah, well, over the summer I got to thinking about your problem, and realized that like many things in your life, you sometimes need to be… forced… a bit in order to get yourself out of a rut.” As she said the word ‘forced’, she popped open the button at the top of his trousers. Then, with what seemed to Harry to be avid curiosity, she slowly unzipped his fly.

“I-I-I don’t see…” he stammered, his face turning a bright red.

“I had already taken Sexual Arts during my fifth year at Hogwarts, and was studying for a special test that Professor Hooch offers for advanced students, when I came across a charm that seemed to be exactly what I needed to help you… Oh my!” Hermione had opened his pants and was staring down at the bulge of his manhood beneath his boxers.

“It would seem that Petrifcus Totalus isn’t as total as we thought,” she mumbled half to herself. At least I wont have to worry about unfreezing another portion of your anatomy…” She smiled at this.

“W-Wha… what do you mean about helping m-me. Help in what w-way,” he gasped and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at her chest and the seductive white flesh that she was enticing him with. Suddenly he gasped as Hermione slipped her fingers under the waistband of his undergarments and gently began the process of pulling them down with his pants. “Oh, bloody hell….” he groaned, trying to keep his eyes squeezed shut as his heart rate went through the roof. But it was no good. The moment her warm fingers made contact with his manhood, his eyes flew open in near panic. Above him, Hermione looked almost as shocked as he did. Her face was a cross between careful concentration and drooling delight as she very slowly revealed the object of her curiosity.

“Oh, yes…” she exclaimed, breathlessly. “Very nice.” Once she had pulled and pushed and prodded his trousers down around his ankles, she continued her dialog and moved over to the table and the purchased goods. Taking several candles in hand, she proceeded to lay them out on the floor carefully.

“The charm I found is one having to do with sexual bindery. What it does is place the target of the charm under the control of the one casting.” Moving back to the table, she retrieved the chalk marker along with the rest of the candles. Using the marker, she drew careful lines and symbols between the candles and then stepped back to survey her work.

“In essence, Harry, once I force you to have an orgasm with me, it will complete the spell and you will be bound to me sexually.”

“Hermione,” he whispered, “this has gone far enough. Release me right this minute!”

“Tut-tut, Harry,” she said moving to the end of the bed again. You and I both know that you are in no position to make demands. Now,” and she climbed up into the bed so that her legs were folded under her. Harry’s feet were directly in front of her. “shall we get started?”

“Wait!” he said, panicking again as she rose up and walked slowly forward on her knees until she was hovering over his lower thighs. There, she withdrew her wand again and said, “Aduro!” Instantly, all the candles lit as one, their soft flickering glow creating the illusion that Harry was actually under water.

“W-what do you mean I’ll be b-bound to you?” He stammered, fervently trying to ignore the warmth of her thighs on either side of his legs.

“Well,” she said sitting on him for a moment, “specifically, you will be unable to resist me sexually. You will feel an overwhelming compulsion to have sex with me whenever I ask for it, day or night, whether you want to or not. And Harry,” she said leaning forward a bit such that her breasts could be clearly seen in their entirety, “I plan to ask quite often.”

“More so,” she said rising and moving slowly up his body once again, “each time you have an orgasm with me, I will draw upon a portion of your sexual energy, making me stronger magically. The reason, Harry, that so many girls are interested in you is that your reserve of sexual energy is enormous! In short, almost any witch that has sex with you would have a huge advantage later, as sexual energy stays with you for a very long time. Years even. That would come in quite handy around the time we take our NEWTs.”

“So th-that’s all I am to you and the r-rest of the girls at Hogwarts,” snapped Harry, trying hard not to watch as Hermione moved herself further and further up his body until her thighs were spread just shy of his hips. His manhood was staring straight up into her black skirt from his immobile body. “You’re just g-going to drain me dry and then ditch m-m-me?”

“Oh, your sexual reserves will recharge soon enough, but do try to see it from our perspective, Harry. Cho wasn’t the only one trying to get your attention last year. There’s a scale used to grade wizards and witches on there relative sexual reserves – the Halvard Scale actually, based on the man who discovered sexual energy in magic. It goes from a negative ten to a positive ten, with a positive ten on the Halvard scale being the absolute best. I did the assay on you myself. You scored a positive eight, Harry.”

“I h-have no idea what that means…”

“In the entire history of Hogwarts, there have only been four wizards with a rating of seven or higher, and you are one of them. That makes you a pretty desirable boyfriend, if you get my meaning.”

Reaching down, Hermione very lightly touched the head of Harry’s shaft, causing him to suck in his breath sharply. He could do nothing more than watch as she let her warm fingers curl around his manhood like the tentacles of an octopus. Her face assumed an awed contemplative look as if she were truly enthralled with the way his member felt between her digits. Her mouth was slightly open, and he could see that her own breathing was starting to deepen with arousal as well.

“Argggg!” he groaned against what she was doing to him. The pleasure was fantastic, but helpless as he was, it was pure torture. Slowly and with an almost evil fascination, Hermione let her fingers slide up and down the length of him, caressing and squeezing as they went as though to test his hardness at various points.

“HERMIONE!!” He screamed, as sweat dripped down over his forehead. The volume of his voice startled her back from whatever lurid dream she was imagining and she jumped.

“Uh… er, sorry, Harry,” she said letting go of him and rising up straight once again. “Where was I… Oh yes, the Halvard scale. So anyway, all of us, girls that is, have been waiting for you to at the very least pick ONE of us to get physical with for the last year, and when you had that unfortunate incident with Cho, well… you can imagine our disappointment. It looked very much like you wouldn’t be dating anyone, certainly not now, because of your feelings of failure with Cho, and perhaps ever because of the prophecy, and we simply couldn’t allow that. I decided to take matters into my own, er.. hands… before someone else did, and if I happen to get something out of setting you back on track, then so be it.”

“Back on track?!” He gasped staring up at her in disbelief. As much as he tried to keep his attention focussed on Hermione’s eyes, his gaze kept falling just lower to her breasts, which were the first he had seen unclothed. He was amazed at the size of her nipples, and way they seemed to jut from the mounds in a quite pronounced manner. He had heard that it was an indication of arousal, but to see it first hand was quite another matter. Unwittingly, he found himself wanting to reach his hands up and touch them. Of course, the Petrifcus curse prevented that completely. “How is it that my having s-sex with you will get me ‘back on track’?!”

She considered this, placing a finger on her chin. “Well, our coupling is only to seal the charm actually… And then as an incentive of course.”

“An incentive? An incentive for w-what,” asked Harry nervously. If he could just keep her talking, then perhaps he could figure a way out of this.

“To get you to break the spell, silly!”

“Break it? You mean it can be removed, or broken, or whatever?”

She smiled down at him. “Of course! You don’t think I’d use the permanent version of the spell, do you?… Although it would make for an interesting…”

“Hermione! I don’t know WHAT to expect right now! But I can assure you, that if you do this, I will run straight to the library and look up the counter-charm.”

Hermione sat back down on his thighs with a sigh, and Harry noticed that his manhood was slightly draped in the front of her skirts she was so close to him. She just grinned again.

“Let me save you the trouble Harry. This version of the spell is quite easy to break. All you need to do is have intercourse with three different girls other than myself within a twenty-eight day period…”

“Oh, is THAT ALL?!” Harry said aghast. “So let me get this straight,” he exclaimed with desperation when he saw and felt Hermione gently rocking her pelvis side to side and gradually inching forward again. Her grin was that of a seductress. “To break free of your charm I must find, court, and have sex with three completely different girls at Hogwarts in the span of a mere month…!?”

“Twenty-eight days,” she corrected him.

“Whatever!”

“It makes a difference Harry,” she continued, looking a bit hurt. “If you only have intercourse with two, then you have to start all over again. Not that any of us will mind if you have to go an extra month or two… or three. There’s even a pool running as to how many girls it will finally take you…”

“WHAT?!”

“I’m currently of the opinion that you will get it in five, since you never were very quick on the uptake…”

“Bloody hell…” moaned Harry, closing his eyes in disbelief at what he was hearing.

“… but Angelina Johnson has actually gone and put you down for nine!”

“Three whole months…!”

“Four actually,” she said, happily correcting him. “She’s counting on you to fail the first three.”

“Oh, bugger me,” he groaned, his eyes rolling at the thought.

“That’s the general idea, Harry,” answered Hermione with a wiggle of her hips. Harry’s manhood had disappeared completely into the dark fabric of her skirt and he thought he could feel what he assumed must be the soft hairs of her pubis brushing against him with startling results.

“B-b-but WHY, Hermione?” He asked in desperation.

She looked frustrated. “I already told you Harry. The fact that you have to ‘share the wealth’ a bit will only benefit the whole of Hogwarts in the end, and the wider variety of partners the better. But more importantly, it will kick you out of your sexual rut. I didn’t know any other way, and I’m sorry that it had to come to this, but I figured that you would rather have the charm placed on you by a…. a friend.”

As much as he hated to think about it, he would rather have it be Hermione than perhaps anyone else. Still, that didn’t mean he had to like the fact that she was forcing him to have intercourse against his will.

“Are you ready, Harry,” she asked seriously as she sat motionless astraddle his hips.

“How can I be ready…?” He responded in frustration.

“Right then,” she said, resolution coming over her features, as well as a tinge of sadness. “Let’s get this over with for you…” Rising, she reached her hands underneath her and found his shaft.

“Hermione, I didn’t mean that… oh gods…”

Suddenly, Hermione gasped, and Harry felt a slippery warmth at the tip of his manhood. The girl closed her eyes and began to suck the air in shallow raspy breaths as she slowly let her body settle downward over Harry in a single smooth motion. It was like a liquid heat had enveloped the length of his phallus, and wonderful pleasure filled his mind, igniting a fire of lust within him.

“Ughnnn! Holy shit, Hermione! Mmmmm…”

The girl’s breath deepened until her thighs were once again settled on his hips, then with a sigh of pleasure, she opened her eyes and stared down at Harry,

“Now that isn’t so terrible, is it,” she asked without really expecting an answer.

“Oh man… Hermione, if you’re really going to go through with this… ughn… then at least release the P-P-Petrifcus.”

She thought about it for a second while she very gently rocked her pelvis from side to side. Even those tiny motions brought about incredible jolts of pleasure in Harry. He could also see that Hermione was silently battling with her concentration, which was obviously being affected by the sensations she herself was feeling, and it seemed to Harry that she took an awfully long time to answer. Her eyes had just started to glaze over when she said, “No… No, I don’t think that would be a good idea, H-Harry. At least not until… ughnnn… until the charm is sealed.”

Helpless, Harry could only watch as Hermione started to rock slowly atop him, her hips angling with each undulating rhythm such that Harry’s manhood began to glide in and out of her slick tunnel in a much more determined cadence. Her breasts hovered before him like shrouded orbs of white flesh, greatly contrasting against the dark black of her robes. Her nipples were deep red circles set atop those mounds like floating beacons in a rolling sea as she moved purposely back and forth… back and forth.

As alluring as her naked flesh was to Harry, it was Hermione’s face, however, that caused him the most arousal. Her features took on an expression that he had never before seen on the girl, and it fascinated and mesmerized him. Half pain, half pleasure, her eyes seemed to grow increasingly sad and sleepy, yet alive with activity at the same time. Her lips were parted, and her breath was guttural and clipped. It was also exactly in time to the downbeat that brought Harry’s shaft to its deepest within her.

With each repetition, the intensity of her concentration increased. Tiny gasps from her mouth turned slowly into sharp little cries of pleasure, and Harry, below her, could feel her thighs gripping him with building strength, and each time she came forward, it was with just a little more force and a little less control.

His own pleasure was growing as well, but since there was absolutely nothing he could do to increase or prolong it, he simply waited for the building orgasm that was forming in his belly. It was an odd thing, he thought, to be held magically immobile while you were fucked. He was surprisingly detached from what was happening, almost as though his member was something set out on the bed that Hermione was simply using to masturbate upon. But the sensations that her rhythmic motions brought out in him were very real indeed.

Harry had gotten himself off enough to know that almost nauseous feeling that came when he was getting close, and the welling from his testicles when he was really near to orgasm. So when Hermione’s head went back and she clutched his arms hard enough to leave marks, it was hardly a surprise to him that the sight of her own ecstasy should push him over the edge. His balls tightened, and without the slightest tremble anywhere else in his body save for his neck, he felt himself spend into her. Sparks of pleasure threatened to white out his vision, and for an uncertain period of time he lost track of reality.

When he came back, his orgasm fading, he was aware of two things. The first was that although the mind numbing sense of bliss was gone, the shocking sensations of nearly unbearable pleasure coming from his manhood were not. If anything, they were now piercingly white hot in intensity.

Secondly, he was aware that someone was crying out Hermione’s name at the top of their lungs. As he opened his eyes, Harry realized that it was him.

“HERMIONE!! UGHNNN!! UGHNNN!!” He gasped. The was girl still bucking atop him with a nearly frenzied urgency. Her whole body was slamming down on his hips, driving his shaft into her over and over and over, and to make matters worse, she seemed completely oblivious to Harry under her. Eye’s closed, head back, she was gasping in monumental pleasure.

Just when Harry thought he was going to die from over-stimulation, Hermione’s cries suddenly cut short and she was instantly rigid and tense. Her thighs gripped him like the giant hand of a cave troll, and her back arched so that her naked breasts and upper torso jutted forth from her robes and almost seemed to glow with erotic vitality. To Harry, it seemed about the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he stared up at her in awe.

Around his member, he felt her sex tremble and twitch. The spasms traveled quickly up her body and in seconds she was completely engulfed in the thrall of continued ecstasy. To Harry, it was like hours passed as he lay there completely motionless, but finally she slowly bent forward and then collapsed upon his chest, her panting face only inches from his own.

Together, they laid there in silence while there tired bodies recovered.

“Oh, Harry…” she puffed, her eyes still half lidded. “I h-had no idea the transfer of s-s-sexual energy was so intense.”

“Ughnnnmmmm…” he agreed the best he could under the circumstances. In her current position, every breath that Hermione made caused his still hard member to move in and out of her with continued pleasure. He could also feel the hard points of her nipples pressing into his chest, even through the shirt he was wearing.

“Hermione?” He said quietly after a time.

“Oh, sorry Harry,” she answered at once and raised herself up. Drawing out her wand she uttered the counter spell to release his bound body and it was like he were suddenly turned to butter. He stretched and bent his knees tentatively to be sure everything was still working. He hadn’t meant for her to release him (even though the change was quite welcome) and he stopped the girl as she started to roll to his side in order to dismount him. Placing a hand on either thigh, he held her where she was and caught her eyes.

She just started down at him with a sad, regretful look on her face.

“Hermione, I don’t think I fully understand why you did this to me, but I wanted you to know… and what I was trying to tell you before we, uh… well… I am glad it was you… to charm me, I mean.”

Hermione brightened at once.

“Really? You mean it?”

He nodded slowly.

“Thanks, Harry. I really needed to hear that…” Then grinning she added, “But it won’t get you out of the charm. You’re in for it now, my friend.”

Harry frowned, but then had an idea. “You know, Hermione,” he said lightly stroking her thighs until his hands were seductively sliding up her bare limbs and into her skirt. “We don’t have to go back to Hogwarts right away, do we?” His fingers were slowly curling around her backside, tickling as they went. He felt her shudder and then sit more upright as she started to understand what he was insinuating. “I mean, you did rent the room for the whole day, right?”

“Well, y-yes, but…”

“And since I can’t resist you anymore,” he said simply. His left hand had moved around to her lower abdomen and was very gradually sliding downward into her lap. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Hermione gasped as his fingers settled into the short, soft hairs of her mons, but not half as surprised as Hermione herself, who shuddered in renewed arousal. He watched her close her eyes and just breath, trying to gain control over the pleasure that was re-igniting itself in her loins. Watching her, Harry felt his member growing rigid once again within her and smiled. Then, using his right hand he drew her body forward, forcing his shaft deep into her once again. It didn’t take much cosking to get her hips back into the slow undulating rhythm, and smiling up at the quickening girl, Harry figured he could have worse problems than being unable to resist the sexual advances of Hermione Granger.


	2. Allies

  
The walk back to Hogwarts late that afternoon was awkward for Harry. Hermione, however, seemed chipper, even giddy, and was more than happy to lead the conversation as they traveled. At first, she wanted to hold his hand, but when Harry paled, she relented.

“You’re not going to be able to keep it a secret forever you know,” she exclaimed smiling at him. The mousy-haired girl did seem to be brimming with vitality. Whether he believed that the charm would affect him or not, she certainly did seem to have more energy. Perhaps it was just how girls got after having sex.

“If half of Hogwarts already knew about what you planned to do, why did you bother with all the secrecy,” he asked.

She nodded knowingly and then looked serious. “That was for you, Harry.”

“For me,” he replied confused. “Were you afraid I’d call for help or something?”

Hermione laughed softly and grinned. “No, silly. Just because you’re the number one most desirable male in the whole school, doesn’t mean that I want Malfoy and the rest of Slitherin egging you over it for the rest of the year. Precautions were necessary.”

“Oh. I suppose,” he replied, thinking. “So, Hermione… Just how many girls do know?… About my Harvard rating, or whatever it’s called.”

“It’s ‘Halvard’, and that would depend.”

“On what,” he asked, fearing that he might not like the answer.

“Well, news does travel pretty fast in the girl’s dorms, and juicy gossip, especially regarding as fiery a topic as sex, travels even faster.”

Harry groaned.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if every girl who has been through Sexual Arts is aware by now. Most knew my intentions toward you weeks ago.”

Staggering a bit, Harry felt weak in the knees.

“Still,” she continued, “girls are remarkably tight-lipped when it comes to spreading the same gossip to boys. It’s quite possible that you yourself are the only male that knows. Thus the secrecy. But, Harry, I wouldn’t count on that for very long. Someone is bound to slip up sooner or later, and, um, you might find it a little harder to keep our relationship a secret in the near future.”

They had arrived at the main gates of the school, so he lowered his voice a bit. “I know I’m going to regret asking this, but, why’s that?”

Hermione sighed. “The charm, Harry. Remember why we were doing what we were doing all day… How it all started?”

“Oh… Right. Hermione,” he asked after a moment’s silent thought. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but repeated trips to the Hog’s Head is bound to get noticed by someone, don’t you think?”

“Oh, to be sure! That’s why we won’t be going there any more.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” said Harry.

“No, I plan on having sex with you here on school grounds from now on… Careful Harry!”

Upon hearing her words, he had nearly tripped and fallen on his face.

“What?! Are you insane? Someone’s sure to catch us!”

She smiled warmly. “Then you had better hurry up and make plans to break the charm, hadn’t you?”

“Oh, bloody hell…”

Hermione was good to her word, as Harry found out that same night. He and Ron had stayed up late in the commons trying to decide what to do. At first he considered keeping his new relationship with Hermione a secret even from him, but changed his mind once he realized he was basically going to have to court three, make that four, girls at the same time. Ron was sure to notice. Besides, any understanding support he could get would be worth the risk right now.

Still, Ron could hardly believe it when Harry let on what he had been up to all that morning.

“Blimey Harry! You and Hermione? I always thought you two might hit it off, just not so soon, you know?”

“Well, it was a bit of a surprise to me too, Ron,” he replied as he kicked an errant log near the fire.

“You know, ‘arry,” replied the boy thoughtfully. “The fact that she did that assay thing on you in the first place means that she was thinking about,… uh, you know.”

“Well, apparently there are a lot of things about being a witch that we don’t know about. I mean, they have whole classes devoted toward, sex!” Both boys ducked and then remembered they were alone in the large round room.

Later that night, just before Harry was about to slip into bed, there was a knock on the door. Sighing, he stepped out of bed and went to answer it.

“Peeves, if this is you, I swear I’ll…”

“Hello, Harry.” Hermione was standing there dressed in a purple night robe. “Mind if I come in?”

Suddenly, Harry felt very faint. He wanted to scream, “no!”, but the words wouldn’t seem to come out of his throat. Grunting, he found himself stepping aside.

“I… I…” he stammered.

“I know. You want to ask me to leave, but can’t, yes?”

He nodded.

“That would be the charm, Harry. It’s forcing my will upon you. I’m very sorry, but it’s really for your own good.”

“B-b-but, someone… y-y-you… b-b-boys dorm!”

“Don’t worry, you should be able to speak more normally once you get used to it. Now if you would please go over to your bed, so we don’t wake the others.”

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself walking over to the bed following the girl. Hermione was quietly uttering spells as she waved her wand at the large four-poster, so that when Harry arrived he was only partially shocked to see Hermione disappear as she stepped through the curtains. From the outside, it just looked like an unmade bed, as though Harry were in the loo or something.

But once inside, it was quickly obvious that magic was at work. The curtains of the bed seemed to shimmer slightly, and the air had the same muffled quality that Hermione had used at the Hogs Head Inn.

“Hermione”, he whispered as best he could as he tried (and failed) not to look at the girl’s legs as she lounged on top of the covers with her hands over her head. “This is positively insane! Someone will catch us,” he added, finally getting control of his voice.

“No, Harry, they won’t. I put both a Temporal and a Silencio spell on the bed. Unless someone literally sticks their head through your curtains, we can do whatever we want, as loudly as we want and no one will be the wiser.”

“But you shouldn’t even be here,” he said louder than he meant to. He had an increasingly powerful urge to touch the brown-haired girl as she smiled up at him. “This is the boy’s dorm,” he exclaimed, as though that should explain everything.

“Actually, Harry, girls are allowed in the boy’s dorm, just not the other way around. I guess the founders of Hogwarts felt that teenage males couldn’t be trusted to control themselves.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah right. It’s the girls they should have worried about…”

Hermione just continued to smile while she languidly stretched out, the form of her body becoming quite pronounced under the robes. A sweat started to bead on Harry’s forehead, and the desire to reach out for her was growing by the second. Finally, the girl giggled and said, “Take off you clothes Harry, before you burst.”

As much as Harry wanted to resist, he found that he simply didn’t have control of himself. Whenever he tried to stop what he was doing, a profound sense of lust washed over him, growing and wrapping around his mind until he relented again. He was kneeling there naked in only a few short minutes, his heart beating wildly.

“Much better,” said Hermione, caressing him with her eyes, which caught at his groin. “I’d say you’re ready, yes?”

Harry just moaned.

“Oh, alright then,” she relented and opened her robe. She was as naked as he was beneath, and the sight of her, her limbs splayed and open for him, was more than he could stand. With a giggle and a soft whoosh of air, Hermione settled Harry’s body on top of her own, her legs snaking around his buttocks to lock him in.

“I’m really going to enjoy this year,” she whispered happily as she accepted Harry within her.

The next morning, Harry nearly missed his early Charms class. Ron had to literally roll him out of bed before he could muster the energy to get moving.

“What’s up with you,” asked Ron as they finally stomped down into the nearly empty common room and each snagged a piece of toast off a tray that someone had left near the fire. “Even Fred and George are easier to wake up than you were this morning.” The makeshift breakfast was cold and not nearly enough, but Harry thought it would just have to do as he washed it down with some luke-warm water and took his friend by the elbow into the hall and away from Neville and a few other students.

“It was her,” replied Harry in a hushed tone when they were in the clear.

“Hermione?!” Ron spit out her name like a curse.

“Shhh! Yeah, she kept me up half the night.”

“Doin’ what?” He asked stupidly.

“What’d ya think?!” Replied Harry with a little more spite than he meant to. Ron’s eyes grew wide.

“Blimey! Well at least she’s going to be tired too… Right?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “That’s just it, Ron,” he said, in a frustrated tone. “SHE’S fine! It seems this whole magical energy thing is pretty one-sided.”

“Well,” said the other with raised brows, “it’s not entirely one way…”

Harry looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Uh… Well, you do get to, ya know…”

“What?” prodded Harry, still in the dark.

“Well, you get to have sex with Hermione,” continued Ron matter-of-factly.

“Ron!”

“You do! Don’t get all bent at me. There are plenty of blokes who wouldn’t mind bein’ in your shoes you know… Wouldn’t mind at all.”

Harry just groaned and started walking with Ron toward their class.

“Still,” continued the redhead as he followed along. “You better do something, Harry… Before you’re a complete basket case.”

It was halfway through their Defense Against the Dark Arts class before Harry actually came up with that ‘something’. What he needed was an ally. Someone who could help him or at least give him reasonably helpful advice. In that respect, Ron was useless. He had even less luck dating than Harry did. He needed someone on the inside, so to say, and someone he could trust. The other males at Hogwarts were out for obvious reasons, and any girl with any experience would probably be in on it with Hermione. That left the staff. Dumbledore couldn’t be bothered over something so juvenile, and he literally shivered at the thought of confiding in Professor McGonagall on the subject of sex. He was about to give up when he happened to glance at the new list of spells on the blackboard and noticed Tonks. Almost at once, Harry realized she’d be perfect. He knew he could trust her because of her place in the Order of the Phoenix, perhaps even more so because he knew she was a bit of a rebel herself. Even now, as their professor, and above the protests of McGonagall, her hair was a candy cane red slashed with ribbons of purple. And more importantly, she was still young enough that she might have some sympathy for Harry’s dilemma.

He waited until the end of class and told Ron and Hermione that he needed to check with Tonks on something for the DA and to save him a place at lunch. When they were gone, and it was just him and the professor, he came forward and cleared his throat.

“Oh, hi Harry,” exclaimed Tonks happily as she looked up from the thick paperback book she had just buried herself in as she slumped in the soft leather chair behind her desk. “Somethin’ on your mind? I’m afraid the deadline for your report on the use of Gallymander Puffs is firm…”

“Um… no, that’s fine. I… uh…” he stalled. “Tonks, can I talk to you about something, uh,… personal?”

The Auror’s brows raised slightly. “Personal about me, or personal about you?”

“Um, me, I guess.”

“Oh, sure,” she answered looking somewhat relieved.

“Right, well…. I… Is that a Muggle book,” he found himself asking when he got a good look at the odd tome in the girl’s hands. The cover depicted a swooning female with enormous ‘bosoms’ being held passionately by a shirtless, well-muscled male. Tonks looked down at the book and blushed slightly.

“Oh this? It’s Muggle all right. Called a ‘romance novel’. They’re a bit lurid, but great fodder to help learn about Muggle social culture… and frankly quite addicting.” She added the last with a brief worried look that vanished almost as fast as it had appeared. “But I don’t think that’s what you wanted to ask me.”

“Ah, no. Actually, I was, um… kinda wondering if you knew anything about, um… well, sexual charms?”

The young woman’s face brightened at once. “Why, Harry! Are you trying to seduce someone special?”

He immediately blushed and frowned “If only it were that simple…”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow you.”

“Well, suppose someone had put a charm on me…”

“A charm,” she asked, setting the book on her desk. “To do what?”

Harry swallowed and felt a sweat forming on his forehead. “Uh… well, um… to force me to have a lot of sex.”

“Why would they do that,” she asked, genuinely confused.

“Well, I had a really bad relationship, and there were a lot of girls who wanted to er… and I’m an eight on the Halvard scale…”

“‘oly shit! Did you say you were an EIGHT?!” Tonks had nearly fallen backwards in her chair.

“Yeah…”

“Bargs and Bucklebolts, Harry! An eight… Who would’ve thought.” After a few moments of silence, Harry noticed that she was staring at him, biting her lower lip. Her eyes took on an almost dreamy glossy look, and Harry realized that she was quite distracted by something. He suddenly had a pretty good idea what it might be.

“Uh, Tonks?”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry! Caught me in a a bit of a daydream there. You were saying,” she said, coming around her desk so that she could sit on the front of it, her legs dangling down.

“A charm… of sexual bindery actually. Well, first she used the Petrifcus Totalus spell on me, and that pretty much left me helpless. I fell right over on the bed. Next thing I know, she’s placing candles all around and drawing with chalk…”

“What,” asked Tonks, confused. “Chalk? Who was marking with chalk?”

“Uh, Hermione,” he said somewhat embarrassed.

“Hermione Granger?”

“Is there more than one Hermione here at Hogwarts,” asked Harry perturbed.

“Hmm? No… It’s just that it explains a bit. A bindery charm is Newt level magic, and damn hard to pull off, even for those with loads of er… experience. The fact that she could make it work at all is pretty remarkable. But if anyone could, it’d be her.”

“Well, it works alright. Trust me,” he said blushing again. “So, what I was wondering, was if you knew of some way to break the charm, beyond the normally prescribed method I mean.”

“You mean by having sex with three other women?”

Harry gulped again. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Sorry Harry. That is indeed the only way to break that particular spell, short of killing her I mean.”

Harry sighed and frowned. “Damn. Well it was worth a try. Thanks Tonks.” He stood to leave when their Defense teacher called out to him.

“Uh, Harry… A moment if you please.”

He turned back around, still mulling over the fact that his next course of action was to pick three more girls with which to court. When he looked up, Tonks was rummaging through one of the shelves at the back of the class, looking for something.

“I know it’s here somewhere,” she said to herself as she clumsily tipped a small red vial off the edge and nearly knocked over the Sneakerscope left over from Professor Moody. The vial shattered on the floor and an acrid cloud of orange smoke slowly drifted along the stone flooring. Tonks didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Ah! here it is,” she exclaimed as she brought forth a very well worn book with a bright blue leather cover and a locking clasp. She pointed her wand at the lock and uttered, “Alohomora!” At once, the clasp fell open and she turned to the index. “Yes. Yes, this might be helpful.”

For a moment, he thought that perhaps she had indeed found another way to break the charm. “You found something, Professor?”

“Please, Harry,” she said without looking up from the page. “Just ‘Tonks’ when class isn’t in session. You and I both know the title is somewhat honorary. If you mean about your charm then, no. Oh, it’s in here, to be sure, but she picked a good one, Miss Granger did. Not sure exactly where she found it, but we both know how resourceful she can be. No, I’m afraid you’re in it for the long haul, Harry.”

“Oh. But then what good will that book be? What is it?”

“It’s a book of sexual spells and charms. The complete compendium actually,” she answered tonelessly.

Harry was shocked. “I had no idea such a book even existed.”

“Not many do. It’d be complete chaos if Fred and George Weasley even got their hands on it, which is why it’s locked in here and not the library… even the restricted section. I want you to borrow it.”

“Me?” said Harry, stunned. “What in the world would I do with it?”

Tonks looked up and blinked. “Really Harry. Even you can’t be that naive? While the use of the Venus Charm is not strictly forbidden, forcing you to have sex in order to complete the charm is clearly an abuse of her art, and Miss Granger knows it. She needs to be taught a lesson, and I’m going to help you do it.”

“You are?” He asked confused and delighted at the same time.

“Of course! That’s why you’re really here, isn’t it? To ask for my aid? Not some silly excuse about breaking the charm.”

Harry laughed. “Sometimes I forget you’re an Auror.”


	3. Double Duty

  
Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to have the book Tonks had given to him, especially since she made him promise not to reveal it to anyone. Still, it was pretty interesting reading. He had a chance that evening while Ron was at Quidditch practice to browse a few chapters and was both stunned and confused. Some sections were obvious, like the chapter on Love Potions, while others, such as the one entitled, “Delectatio Femina” completely mystified him. The illustrations were shocking to say the least, and he nearly lost it when Neville came into the room while he was trying to understand one drawing in particular showing a close up of a female’s genitals. He had to slap the book closed and pretend that he was late for a meeting with Professor Snape while trying to shield his lap from view at the same time. It was only when he was safely out in the halls that he remembered that he really did have a Potions class that evening… and truthfully enough, he was indeed late.

“There you are, Harry,” came Hermione’s cheerful voice behind him and he unconsciously ducked. “Come on, I have something I want to show you,” she said leading him away from Snape’s dungeon after their lesson. She hadn’t even waited to see if he was following her. But then, she didn’t have to. Harry knew at once what it was that she wanted to ‘show him’ since he suddenly found his feet had betrayed him and were quietly trotting along behind her with or without his permission. He cursed under his breath and tried not to stare at his classmate’s rear too obviously as she led him through several halls and up a flight of stairs. Finally, she reached a place that Harry recognized at once, and he gulped. It was the Room of Requirement that they used for their DA meetings.

“Just in here,” she said, smiling as she held the door for him.

“Oh no…” he moaned upon seeing the large four-poster bed covered with pillows. A soft glow came from a large number of candles placed randomly about the space.

“Oh yes,” replied the girl closing and locking the door. She then giggled and made a running jump to the bed, which went ‘wooof!’ and bounced her softly. “I did warn you Harry,” she said adjusting the pillows a bit. Then, kicking off her shoes, she hooked her finger at him.

Swallowing, he stepped closer until he was standing by the side of the bed. He really didn’t have a choice, as the charm was still pretty much controlling his actions. She reached for his belt.

“You know,” she said almost absentmindedly as she slowly unbuckled his pants. “I know it’s only been two days and all, but I think you had better get moving if you plan to make the twenty-eight day deadline.”

“Wh-wh-why’s that,” he asked, trying not to watch what her hands were doing.

“Well,” she continued, “I’m drawing a lot of energy from you every time we have sex, and while your reserves will recharge, you’re going to get awfully tired.” His pants dropped to the hardwood floor with a clunk. A moment later, her fingers were playing at the top of his boxers.

“I d-d-diddn’t know you cared… oh god…” he groaned.

Hermione had the look of a child with a new Christmas toy as her fingers gently urged his undergarment down over his hips.

“Well of course I care, Harry,” she answered after a moment or two. “If you’re dog-tired, you won’t very well be much good in bed, now will you? Step out of your shoes and join me up here, please,” she ordered.

“Oh…” he responded as he followed her instructions.

“Now,” she said smiling happily as she sat on the bed before him with her legs folded under her. “I want to try something a bit different this time. I want you to take my clothes off.”

“What?!” he replied, panicking even as his hands were reaching for her. His shaking fingers found the top of her blouse and he nearly fainted.

“It’ll be good for you. After all, if you’re ever going to break the charm, then you had better learn how to do this.”

It was hard to fight logic like that, but Harry still found himself so nervous he thought he might throw up. One by one, he gradually worked his way to the bottom of Hermione’s blouse. She helped him out then and pulled the rest of the garment out of her skirt.

“Okay, unlike our first time, I’ve got on a bra, so reach behind me and undo the little clasps.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he groaned and leaned forward so that his arms encircled the girl. Her face was right in front of his, and his nostrils filled with the fragrance of her hair… her skin… He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her lips and his breathing deepened. Hers too, he noticed.

“You’re doing fine, but focus, Harry. My bra, remember?”

He realized that he had stopped, entranced. “Hmm? Oh! Right, sorry,” he replied and took a deep breath as he renewed his struggles with the alien clasp.

Hermione giggled at his trouble.

“Confound it! Is this thing cursed or something?” He exclaimed finally as his frustration reached a peak.

“Relax. It’s not hard once you know how to do it. Push the ends in, and then release them… there you’ve got it!”

Harry sighed with relief and brought his arms back around, but his breath caught when the bra fell forward exposing her bare breasts. Smiling, Hermione cast the unneeded garment to the side.

“Do you like them, Harry?” She asked, pushing her chest forward slightly. Her lopsided grin betraying her as she teased him. He just swallowed and nodded once.

“Go ahead,” she inclined her eyes to her front. “Touch them… lightly.”

Even though he had done so before, he reached out and very gently placed his fingers to the top swell of her breasts. In the past, he was far too caught up in the passion of intercourse to really pay attention to Hermione’s assets, and he marveled in the softness under his fingers. Hermione gasped softly as the tips of his fingers found the harder flesh of her nipples, her lips parting to suck in the quick breath. He saw and felt the darker nubs swell slightly under his touch.

Harry saw that Hermione’s breathing was quickly deepening and she had closed her eyes to the pleasure.

“Th-that’s lovely, H-H-Harry, ummm… but I want you to get my skirt now, if you p-p-please.”

With reluctance, Harry moved his hands down to her waist and saw that the girl blew out a heavy sigh and smiled. “Right,” she continued. “There’s a zipper on the side… That’s it. Now let me up a bit,” She rose up onto her knees and he slid the garment down her thighs. Then, leaning back, she laid herself out onto the bed. “Now my panties,” she instructed.

Harry gulped and moved forward until he could grasp the white frilly top and move it over her hips. She helped by raising her rear until the garment was clear, then settled down into the soft covers, naked save for her socks. Harry could hardly breath. She giggled at his statue-like pose, his hand still holding out her undergarments.

“Oh, men are so helpless,” she said half-jokingly after a moment. “Come on then, Harry. Just put those down and come closer.”

Looking at the panties in his hand, he abruptly let them fall to the bed as though they had become hot to the touch and clumsily made his way forward until he was right before Hermione’s bent legs.

“We have about two hours before evening classes, but before we get to it I wanted to explain something to you. We witches get basic instruction in sexual magic early. I’m not at all sure why they don’t have an equivalent class for boys except possibly that you’d all go right out and try to rut with every girl on campus, and there’s quite enough of that going on as it is.

“One of the things we learn, and that you have already experienced, is that while the transfer of magical energy during sex can be enormously empowering for one individual in a coupled pair, it can be quite draining on the other. I noticed that you missed breakfast again.”

Harry winced. “I could hardly get out of bed this morning. Ron had to wake me.”

“I thought as much,” she continued. “I’m sorry about that, Harry. If it’s any consolation, that heavy draining should lessen. I’m nearing my peak and won’t be able to take much more energy from you soon.”

Harry looked up in surprise. “Does that mean…”

“Oh, you won’t get off the hook that easy, Potter,” she laughed. “Having a great reserve for my NEWTs isn’t the only reason to have sex you know. I’m rather enjoying myself. Which brings us back to why we’re here…” With that, she grinned deeply and urged her thighs apart.

With a groan, Harry slid forward on top of her as he considered her words.

“Hermione,” he asked. “Just how much does the extra energy help you?” Below him, her hands were squirming between their bodies toward his phallus but stopped when he distracted her with the technical question.

“Well, I suppose it varies based on the individual. It won’t help you study, if that’s what you’re thinking. You still have to be able to perform the magic. But, it does make you stronger. Your spells become more likely to hit their mark, and when they do, they’ll have a higher chance of working correctly.”

“I think I get it,” replied Harry, frowning. “So someone with their magical energy topped off, so to say, wouldn’t have to try quite as hard to perform a spell that might normally be a little above them.”

Hermione brightened. “Yes, Harry. That’s it exactly! But listen… It works the other way as well I’m afraid. When your magical reserves are low, you have to work that much harder to do the same charms or spells. It’s one of the reasons they tell you pace yourself carefully during OWL and NEWT testing. If you give the proctors your highest level spells right up front, you can often find yourself too worn out to perform well at the end. It’s also why the school encourages the use of simple spells over complex ones as a habit. If you find yourself in drawn out combat with a Deatheater, the last thing you want is to be draining yourself too quickly.”

At the mention of Deatheaters, Harry found himself disconsolate and it wasn’t until Hermione brought him back to reality by taking hold of his manhood that he realized that he had been frowning.

“Try not to lose the moment,” urged the girl below him with a smile.

“Oh… Sorry ’bout that,” he stammered and returned his attention to their original purpose for being in the Room of Requirement. With a grunt, he let her guide his shaft, and then grinned himself when she gasped in pleasure. “So… ughn… Hermione… Given my.. umm… rating and all…ughnnn… I’m not ever going to get much out of sex… ahh… Magically that is, am I?”

“Thanks for qualifying that last point, Harry… ohhh! Unfortunately, ummm… unless you found someone with an even higher rating than… ughn!… yourself… Ahh! Ahh… Ohh… Which seems highly unlikely… uhnnn!… You will always lose energy during s-s-sex… oh yes! Right there… Ahh!! UGHN! UHMMMMM!!”

Hermione stiffened into bliss beneath him, and a moment later, Harry had his own release. After a time, he collapsed and she rolled to the side. “That was marvelous,” she said still panting. Her face had a dreamy, sleepy quality to it. He had to agree, but deep in the back of his mind, something was still bothering him.

She’d mentioned that their coupling might not affect him so much in the near future, which was a good thing considering how many times being magically strong had probably saved his life in the past. The problem was, if he had any hope of breaking the Venus Charm, it wouldn’t just be Hermione who would be draining him soon. And if he didn’t get it in the first shot… He swallowed nervously as he contemplated the idea of three months or more of being weak to the point of exhaustion. He seriously hoped that Voldemort choose to wait a semester or two before he renewed his attacks.

As if to drive the point home, he felt Hermione’s hand at his groin. She was uttering something under her breath and he realized that she had her wand out. Whatever it was she was doing had an almost immediate effect on his member, which, having gone limp, was now mysteriously rising to the occasion again.

Giggling, she set her wand aside and rolled Harry onto his back. Then, climbing astraddle his hips, she said, “Looks like you’re ready for another go…”

The next week proved no better for Harry as far as breaking the Charm was concerned, but it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying on his part. Part of the problem was that he didn’t know which girls were in on Hermione’s game. It wasn’t like he could just walk up to some random female and ask if they wanted to have sex with him in order to break a spell. Of course he didn’t realize this at first, and made a royal ass of himself when he did just that and propositioned a long-haired Hufflepuff girl that he caught eying him after Herbology.

He wasn’t at all sure that any girl that Hermione had talked to wouldn’t just lead him on in the hope of delaying him another month. After all, the longer he was under the Venus Charm, the more it benefited the school, and in Hermione’s eyes, himself. He needed more advice.

Waiting until the rest of the room had filed out after Defense Against the Dark Arts, he asked Tonks if he could have a moment.

“Still having trouble with the charm then,” she stated, waving her wand to erase the blackboard and tidy up the classroom.

Harry just snorted.

“You still have time. What’s the problem?” She asked as she set herself behind her desk and slumped into the chair so she could cast her feet up on the desk top. It was so unlike his other teachers that he just stared at her for a few moments before answering.

“Uh… I guess I’m not sure how to, er… proceed. How in the world am I supposed to know which girls are going to… cooperate?”

“Hmm,” she replied smiling. “That, Harry, is a question males have been trying to figure out since Adam. However, I see your point. If you’re going to nip this thing in the bud, so to say, then you can’t waste time courting, now can you?”

“Yes, that’s it exactly!” He exclaimed, thinking that he sounded remarkably like Hermione.

“Well then, we need to set you up with a ringer.”

Harry frowned, confused. “I’m sorry, did you say a ringer?”

“That’s right. Someone who won’t mind jumping right to it… A sure thing, you know?”

Suddenly he did know, and his eyes grew wide. “You mean like a prostitute?”

Tonks all but fell out of her chair laughing. When she had recovered herself she looked up at Harry, who didn’t see the mirth in his words at all, and said, still giggling, “No Harry. I think we might have a bit o’ difficulty sneaking a tart like that into Hogwarts. No, I think what you need is a go-between. Someone to test the waters a bit and find a girl with loose enough morals not to mind a quick hop in the sack, but still keep her mouth shut should anybody ask.” Tonks had a somewhat glazed look to her eyes as though she were concentrating. Finally, she turned to Harry and frowned.

“Better give me a day or two to sound-out a few possibles. See me after our next class. But in the meantime, you continue your search as well. You know most the girls here better than I do, and remember you need three, so get cracking.”

Another whole day passed before Harry had screwed up enough courage to talk to any of the girls in his classes, let alone ask them about going out with him. He was making himself nearly sick with apprehension. The only good news was that Hermione was too busy with an Advanced Arithmancy project to call on his services the night prior, which meant that he woke up that morning somewhat refreshed for the first time in almost two weeks.

He was back in Herbology with Ron when his friend asked how it was going.

He shook his head. “It’s maddening. And I thought asking out Cho was hard.”

Ron frowned as his Dandypatch vine wilted over the side of the pot he had just planted it into, its stem and broad leaves turning a disgusting shade of yellow brown even as he watched.

“Wesley,” said Professor Sprout from across the greenhouse. “You forgot to add your dragon dung fertilizer before potting… Start over with a fresh cutting, please.”

Ron sighed and dumped the contents of his pot into the bin.

“What about that Ravenclaw girl that sits near you in Charms. She’s pretty.”

“It’s not how they look that’s giving me trouble, Ron, it’s time. Besides, she’s already dating Anthony Goldstein. Who am I kidding,” he exclaimed, tossing his own half potted vine to the table. “I’ve got what, a little over a week left before I have to start all over again! Maybe I should just wait and give myself a fresh lead, because I’ve got more chance of Professor Snape giving me an “O” on our next potion’s test than I do finding three girls who’ll sleep with me before next Friday.”

A couple of Hufflepuff girls across the table were giggling and Harry realized that he had been speaking a bit more loudly than he thought. How loudly he really didn’t understand until Parvati Patil met him as they left the greenhouse.

“Hey Harry,” she said touching his shoulder. “Have you got a moment?”

“Uh, sure. Say, if this is about the next DA meeting, I still don’t have a time yet…”

She smiled. “No, I know you would let us know the usual way. This is something else.”

Harry saw her look up briefly at Ron and he suddenly got the impression that she wanted to speak to him alone.

“Why don’t you go save us a seat for lunch and I’ll join you in a minute,” he said to Ron pointedly.

“That’s alright, I don’t mind waiting,” the boy replied.

Harry turned so that Parvati couldn’t see his face and tried again. “No really. I think it’s going to be crowded today…” He tried to use his eyes to indicate that Ron should go on, but he only succeeded in confusing him.

“Wha..? Oh! Yeah…” said Ron, finally understanding. “Big crowd today! I hear they’re serving Spotted Dick for dessert.” His voice was overly loud so that she could hear him and Harry rolled his eyes thinking that Ron might have chosen some other sweet to use as an excuse. “Right… okay then. I’ll save you a seat,” he mumbled, blushing.

When Ron had finally disappeared around the corner he turned back to Parvati. To his surprise, she was giggling softly.

“Uh, so it’s not the DA then,” he prompted now that they were alone, a fact that he noticed made him considerably more nervous.

Parvati stared shyly at her shoes. “Harry, I couldn’t help but hear something you said in class today,” she started.

His heart sank. She sat clear at the other end of the greenhouse. If she had heard his remark, then it was a good bet that the rest of the class did as well.

“Look, I’m really sorry about that,” he began apologizing.

“… and I was wondering if maybe I might be able to help.”

“I was way out of line and… and… What did you say?”

“I think I can help.”

Harry was dumbstruck.

“Hermione explained why she’s charmed you, and frankly Padma and I are a little vexed at her. It’s not right to do that to a boy, any boy, regardless of the size of his… rating,” she said the last word with a gasp and Harry had the distinct impression that she was going to say something else but changed her mind at the last second.

“So you know then…” he prompted.

She nodded, her eyes appearing a little sad.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was going to have to face the music sooner or later, so he might as well get it over with and just ask her. He was just opening his mouth to say something when she spoke first.

“So we were wondering if maybe… maybe we could help you break the charm,” she said quietly as her eyes met his. She was looking at him with her head slightly bowed and a very slight coy smile.

Harry blinked.

“You do? I mean, really?” Now that he finally understood what she was saying, he suddenly felt his knees go weak and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was sure she could hear it. “Wait a second… ‘we’?”

She nodded, still smiling.

“Yes, Padma and I. We heard you say you don’t have a lot of time, so…”

Harry’s eyes were as wide as Dobby’s as he considered what she was offering. Or was she?

“Uh, Parvati, you do understand what needs to happen if I’m to break the spell, right?”

“You mean about needing to have sex with three different girls?” she said rather bluntly. “Yes, I understand. That’s why I thought my sister and I might interest you. But if we’re not your type…” Her voice started to trail off as her face fell into a clouded anger.

“NO! I mean, yes!” said Harry quickly. “You’re definitely my type… uh.. I mean…”

“Really,” she said, brightening again. “That’s wonderful! I was hoping you’d say yes.”

“You were?” replied Harry a little taken aback.

“Sure. You’re not half bad looking you know, and I can’t help but admit I wouldn’t mind giving myself a little bit of a leg up magically…”

“Oh,” said Harry understanding. “It’s about my Halvard rating then. I get it.”

Parvati half frowned, half smiled and placed her hand lightly on his cheek.

“No, Harry. It’s not. What Hermione is doing is wrong. We’d offer to help even if you looked like a Troll and had a minus eight Halvard score.”

They agreed to meet later that very night. At first, Harry was a little reluctant to bring her to the same room he had so recently been taken to by Hermione, but since he knew of no other safe place, and Hermione herself would be tied up again with her project, he decided that the Room of Requirement would have to do.

“I thought they hated our guts,” said Ron after Harry had confided in him while they sat in the Gryffindor commons not doing their homework. “I know Padma wouldn’t even look at me for a month after that Yule Ball catastrophe. So Parvati still fancies you then?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m not sure I’d go that far, but at least she’s willing to help.”

“Let’s just hope Hermione doesn’t find out, mate. She’d probably be so mad at them that she’d dump her Arithmancy project altogether just so she could, er… keep you busy.”

He frowned and stirred the quill in his ink bottle while he mulled that possibility over in his head. “Say, Ron. Do you think you could head her off if she finishes early tonight and comes looking for me?”

“Me? I don’t think she’s really interested in anything I have to offer.”

Harry turned to his friend with an odd look on his face. “It’s not like you need to take her to bed, Ron. Just… I don’t know. Misguide her. Tell her I’m in the library or something.”

Ron smirked. “Oh, she’ll really believe that.”

“Okay then, the Owlery. I don’t care what you tell her so long as she stays clear of the Room of Requirement.”

“Speaking of… Have you decided on a date and time for our next DA meeting? I wouldn’t mind getting in a bit ‘o practice with that new curse Tonks gave us last class. I think I liked her better when she wasn’t giving us homework.”

Harry grinned. “You’d rather have Umbridge back?”

“Don’t be daft! It’s just… well, I sort of got used to not having anything beyond what we read in her class is all. Boring and useless as it was.”

“Sorry. Hermione’s in charge of checking with everyone’s schedules. I gave her my coin so she could let us know when we’re all open. But if you want, I’ll practice with you after we finish this essay for McGonagall. Merlin knows, I can’t seem to get past the first paragraph. Maybe if we split the research we can get it done with some to spare.”

Harry left the common room, giving himself time to make his way to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and followed the instructions Dobby had given him to bring about the Room of Requirement. Only this time he asked for something appropriate for what Parvati had in mind, literally. He left it open to the room’s discretion, thinking that it might be more appealing to her that way. On his third pass in front of the tapestry, he looked over and found the same glossy wooden door that they had passed through so many times for their DA meetings, and more recently for Hermione.

Much like with their Defense meeting there was a large space covered in layers of soft, flat pillows. Incense hung in the air, giving the room both a soft haze, and there was a heady scent not unlike that found in the classroom of their former Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. Closing the door behind him, Harry walked around the candle-lit room taking in the decidedly Indian decor. At the far end of the space was a bookshelf, and closer to the pillows, the shortest end table Harry had ever seen. An assortment of colored bottles covered the surface of the little table, but Harry’s eye was drawn back to the bookshelf which held only a few large tomes. Each was bound within an intricately hand carved leather cover which bore the title of each book in a script that Harry could not read. They were also decorated with little pictograms which he recognized at once and blushed. It figured that he might find books pertaining to sexual subjects in a room that he was using for sex.

As if to punctuate the moment, there was a soft knock on the door. His heart racing, Harry quickly straightened out his robes and scrambled so not to leave Parvati out in the hall too long. He only tripped twice, and was glad for all the pillows even though they impeded his progress. With one final run of his fingers through his hair he opened the door while he tried to think of something clever to say in greeting. But whatever corny line he might have had fled immediately from his mind as he stared at the smiling Parvati. Standing next to her was her sister Padma.

“Uh… hi!” He stammered as he held the door for them.

“This is really nice, Harry,” exclaimed Parvati as she quietly stepped into the room.

“I love the pillows,” agreed Padma kneeling to look at the embroidery in one particular one. “Look Parvati, this one is just like the one belonging to our tutor. It’s so beautiful. And look here,” she exclaimed with girlish glee as she moved around the pillows to the little end table and uncorked a bottle so she could smell its contents. “He’s thought of everything!”

As Harry closed the door again and watched the two girls, he noticed for the first time that they had on the robes they usually wore out in the rain. He tried to think if rain had been predicted for that afternoon and thought that Angelina had mentioned only cloud since she was hoping to have an extra Quidditch practice. He pondered this for a few moments until the twins finally stood and faced him again.

Taking a deep breath, Parvati smiled and asked, “Are you okay Harry?”

“Uh… Yeah! I guess I wasn’t expecting… I mean…”

Padma turned and grinned at her kin. “We talked it over…”

“And we felt that the best way to help you…” continued Parvati.

“…Would be for you to make love to both of us at once,” ended Padma.

Parvati was moving slowly closer, unknotting the tie of her robes as she did so. “It will save having to set up another meeting that way,” she said holding his eyes.

Harry swallowed nervously. He would have been edgy with one sister alone, but the idea of both at once was enough to make him nearly pale.

“I… uh, yes, well I suppose it would, er… Is it raining outside?”

The twins looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Harry. Both were moving closer now, their hands busy with the ties. He also saw that they had stepped out of their shoes and were barefoot. It seemed rather odd that they weren’t wearing socks.

“It’s just overcast,” said Padma never taking her eyes off of Harry.

“But these robes keep us better concealed,” added Parvati softly.

“Concealed,” croaked Harry as he took a slight step backward and almost stumbled on a pillow. “Concealed from what?”

Almost as one, both girls let their robes fall open and Harry’s breath caught. Neither was wearing a single stitch of clothing beneath the heavy garments.

“Oh…” he exclaimed, his voice cracking. He also felt his manhood pressing uncomfortably at the front of his trousers.

A few moments later, the twins were standing next to him. Parvati reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You really are nervous, aren’t you?” Her face seemed to reflect a sense of pity.

“Y-You could s-say that, yeah…” responded Harry finding he was having a little trouble breathing. He was trying desperately not to notice (without much success) the exposed dark gold flesh that was illuminated by the flickering light of the candles. Padma placed her hand on his hip.

“Just relax and let us take care of you,” she said as she urged him toward the mass of pillows. Parvati was letting her hands smooth down his shirt until he felt her tugging it out of his pants. A moment later her fingers were working on his belt.

“We have it all worked out,” she chimed.

“Have w-what worked out?” Asked Harry thinking that maybe he was in over his head. Padma was shifting around behind him- lifting his robes up off his shoulders. The garment fell to the ground with a plop.

“Who goes first of course,” answered Padma moving back up behind him. He was sure he could feel the hardened points of her nipples just below his shoulder blades.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered under his breath. “I g-guess it matters then?”

“Oh, more than you might think,” said Parvati. “Twin pairs are special, Harry. We may look exactly the same, but magically we are direct opposites. My Halvard rating is plus two…”

“…And mine is negative two,” continued Padma. “While only a four point spread, it would make sense to have my sister go first so as to not tire you as much.” Her hands reached around Harry’s waist just as his pants dropped around his ankles such that her fingers played along the top of his boxers.

Grinning wickedly, Parvati held his eyes while she slowly dropped down in front of him until her face was right in front of his groin. Harry swallowed nervously again, his eyes wide. The experience was so different than it was with Hermione. He didn’t have a choice with her, his body just sort of went whether he wanted it to or not. And in a way, the Venus Charm sort of guided and encouraged his actions. Now though, he felt as though someone had used the Petrificus curse on him again he was so tense. Parvati lowered her eyes to the bulge in his boxers and he saw her lips part slightly as she made a small gasp. Her hands slid down his front, lightly grazing over his member. He was a bit surprised that they continued down his naked and slightly shaking legs until they had reached the ties of his shoes. She quietly removed his foot-ware and urged him to step out of the crumpled folds of his trousers.

As soon as his legs were free, Padma’s warm fingers slipped under the waistband of his shorts. Harry was so startled, that he nearly collapsed right there.

“Ah! Oh god,” he exclaimed squirming. Her fingers gently curled around him, stroking and tickling.

“Just try to relax, Harry,” she said behind him.

“H-h-how am I supposed to r-relax when you’re doing… ah!… that!?”

“Padma…” chided Parvati rising in front of him again.

The hands at his manhood withdrew and Harry found he could suddenly breath again.

“Sorry,” answered Padma in a playfully apologetic way.

The other twin then grasped his hands and started to draw him slowly forward over the pillows, all the while holding his eyes and smiling. Harry felt as clumsy as a Troll as he stepped awkwardly onto the fluffy layered bed area. Parvati, he noticed, was graceful and perfectly calm as she moved backward until they had reached the center. There, she dropped lithely into an open lotus, releasing his hands and leaving him staring down at her. As her robes fell loosely around her naked form, Harry decided that Dean Thomas was right. Parvati and Padma really were the best-looking girls in their year. Hermione was quiet pretty, and in her own way, enormously attractive. But, Parvati’s dark skin painted almost golden in the candlelight was perhaps the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

The slight moment of breathlessness was broken however by Padma, who had also dropped to the pillows behind him, kneeling so that her arms wrapped around Harry’s hips like an octopus. When she found the band of his boxers again, he closed his eyes and tried to just keep from fainting. Slowly, and with an almost teasing quality, Padma urged the garment downward. When it was down to his ankles, the girl grasped first his left, then right shins in order to get him to step out of them. He was so detached from what was going on, that he felt like a horse having his shoes checked. When he opened his eyes again, Parvati was holding up her hand for him to join her.

At that moment, Harry’s knees bucked and he dropped rather quickly to the ground with a clunk.

“Are you okay, Harry,” ask Parvati looking both genuinely concerned and on the verge of laughter at the same time.

“I’ve no idea…” he replied, his throat felling like it wanted to close up on him.

“You really do need to try and relax. At this rate, you’re so tense you’ll hurt yourself if we try to make love.”

“I… I don’t know how to relax,” he said honestly.

“Hmm. I know what you need.” She then looked over Harry’s shoulder at what he assumed was her sister. “The short blue bottle I think, Padma,” she said and Harry heard her twin clap twice quickly and squeal softly with glee.

“Yes, definitely!” The other Patil sister moved around Harry and over to the short table. There, she found the mentioned glass flask and handed it to her sister.

“W-what is that,” he asked as she removed the glass stopper from the top.

“Faerie Tree Oil,” she replied as she poured a small amount into her hand. It was a thin, amber liquid that had an almost iridescent quality to it. “It will help. Now remove your shirt.

Willing his arms to move, Harry did as she asked.

“Go ahead and sit,” she encouraged him. He let his rump drop so that his legs were folded under him.

“Like this?”

“That’s fine. Now close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths… that’s it.”

A moment later his eyes flew open again when her hands settled on his bare chest, a small stream of oil running down his abdomen.

“Relax, Harry,” she urged him again. “Just breathe.”

Once again he closed his eyes. Parvati’s hands smoothed outward to his shoulders, then back in, gently working the oil over his front. Wherever it touched, it left a warm tingling feeling. Despite his nervousness, he felt his muscles start to unclench. In a few minutes, his breathing was also slower, and his heart rate had dropped considerably.

Opening his eyes again, he watched Parvati with a new sense of appreciation. “Blimey, that wonderful,” he said taking an especially deep breath and letting it go slowly. She continued the massage for another minute or so then withdrew her hands. Harry found himself wishing she would continue, but instead, she reached down and took his own hand. Turning it face up, she lifted the blue bottle once again and carefully poured some oil into his palm. Setting down the flask, her eyes met his.

“Now you do me,” she said simply.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Wha… I… I can’t…”

“Certainly you can. Look…” His hand still held in hers, she brought his cupped palm up to her bare chest and carefully placed it between her breasts. Harry’s breath paused as he watched the thin oil run in several glistening streams down her chest and belly. She then moved his hand in slowly widening circles so that his fingers slid sensuously over her nipples and down almost to the smooth depression of her navel.

His heart beating wildly again, Harry was both terrified and mesmerized at the same time. Parvati’s skin was slick and warm and starkly bronzed against his own pale fingers. He could feel her breathing quickening under his touch. He stared at her nipples, marveling at how different they were from Hermione’s. Dark and considerably more present, they stood, twin cones that slipped under his fingers, causing her breath to catch and come in little gasps of pleasure.

Harry was unaware that she had stopped guiding him until her hands fell back upon his chest again.

“See,” she said smiling while her fingers renewed the caresses over his shoulders and down his sides.

Harry just smiled. He was indeed doing it on his own. He found himself mimicking her own slow massage, and when she expanded the pattern to include his belly, he gulped and let his fingers slide downward as well.

“That’s delightful, Harry,” she purred, removing her hands from his chest so she could enjoy the massage more fully. He obliged for a time and then saw her hold his eyes. The way that she was staring at him caused him to breath more deeply, and his heart was already increasing tempo when he felt her hand take his once again. Opening her legs slightly, she slowly pushed his fingers downward into her lap. Harry was watching her face, and not his hand as his fingers smoothed through the soft patch of hair at her apex and then lower, so he noticed when she parted her full lips and trembled slightly under his touch. Her eyes became glassy as his fingers were gently guided to her slick center, now made even more so by the Faerie Tree Oil coating his fingers. He marveled at how warm she felt. Almost hot.

“Ohhh…” she moaned, her eyes closing. Her back arched slightly and her head seemed to fall back a bit. Not at all sure he was doing it correctly, Harry just let his fingers stroke through her petals while she pressed his hand more firmly against her womanhood.

After a few moments, Harry was surprised by a thin line of oil streaming down to land right on Parvati’s belly. From there, it quickly dripped down through her Mons and added to the slickness of her flower. Confused, he looked up to see Padma standing next to them with the bottle of oil in her hand. He was just about to ask her what she was doing when her sister shivered with pleasure and started gasping.

“Ugh! Oh! Ummm…. yess!” Her body started to shift and move, and her hips took on a gentle cadence that caused his fingers to slide deeper within her. It seemed to Harry that Parvati was nearing bliss when the thin stream of oil moved forward and landed right on the tip of his phallus. The warm tingling of the oil was almost too much for him to stand, and he started to falter with the hand in Parvati’s lap. The change in his touch brought her eyes open and she released her hold… but only so that she could reach for him, her body snaking forward.

Harry had no idea what he should do, so other than pulling back his hand, he stayed exactly where and how he was. Parvati’s legs reached around him, and like an octopus, she drew her body up against his while raising up to the balls of her feet. With one hand to hold her close, she dropped the other between them and angled Harry’s manhood under her. He felt the warm flesh of her petals close over the tip of him and he opened his mouth in shock. A second later she allowed herself to sink down and ensheathed him completely.

She was already rolling her hips again by the time she settled herself astraddle his thighs, and however wonderful the oil had felt before, now it seemed like liquid lightning. Parvati Patil leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck to help draw herself up and down. Harry’s shaft plunged into her with increasing strength and tempo. Between his own grunting, and Parvati’s nearly out of control gasps, their lovemaking sounded wet and frantic.

Knowing there was no way he could hold off for long, he was therefor relieved when the girl’s rhythm started to break. Suddenly it was mixed with twitches and shudders. Several seconds later, she spasmed sharply and then froze in bliss.

The sight of her head back, body trembling in ecstasy was simply too much for Harry and he felt his own white-hot moment of pleasure finally overtake him. With a loud grunt, he grasped his arms around Parvati’s waist, clutching her to him, and released himself within her. Together, they shook and spasmed while their respective orgasms ebbed and finally subsided.

Unable to physically hold her, Harry softly let Parvati lay back flat on the pillows before him, gasping slightly as his member slipped from her apex with a slight sucking sound. He could do little more than stare down at her panting body he was so spent. Parvati herself looked more stunned than exhausted.

“My god, Harry,” she exclaimed breathlessly. “That was incredible.”

He smiled and finally fell forward next to her, rolling to his side so he could watch the steady rise and fall of her chest. “Thanks… I had a … good teacher,” he added between breaths. This seemed to please her and she smiled. Then, leaning over, she placed her mouth to his and kissed him. Harry was very much enjoying the intimacy, but he was just too out of breath to maintain their lip-lock for too long a period. It didn’t matter however, because she let him take a few breaths and then renewed the contact, her mouth and tongue becoming more and more insistent with time.

Several minutes passed in this way, with Harry thinking that he could pretty much stand snogging Parvati Patil for the rest of his life, when he felt a warm hand on his hip. A moment later the naked form of Padma moved up behind him. His eyes grew wide as he remembered the second Patil sister.

“You’re not done yet,” said the giddy voice behind him as she rolled Harry onto his back. He was stunned. He really had forgotten about Padma, and although the thought a repeat performance with Parvati’s identical twin sounded like heaven, he found that his libido wasn’t cooperating.

“I… uh, don’t think I’m quite ready yet,” he explained looking down his body at his mostly limp member.

Padma just smiled. “Not to worry Harry,” she said grinning wickedly. “I can take care of that… Recreo!” With a slight flick of her wand, he immediately felt a tingling at his groin and his manhood quite rapidly rose to hardness once again.

“Hey… How did you learn to do that?” He asked genuinely surprised.

Parvati whispered in his ear as she stoked his chest. “We had very good tutors.”

“In India, witches learn a number of spells and charms not normally taught here in the West until much later,” continued Padma.

“Hermione did that to me too…” he started.

“Really,” exclaimed Parvati. “As talented as Granger is, I’m surprised. She doesn’t seem like the type. I wonder where she learned that charm? Certainly not here at Hogwarts.”

“But as long as you seem able…” prompted Padma as she slid her body over on top of Harry. “I say we put the magic to good use, yes?”

He wasn’t about to disagree with her, and merely stared up into the dark eyes of the girl as she settled herself. Harry was amazed at how slick her skin felt, and realized that it couldn’t be just leftover oil from Parvati. Padma must have dumped most the rest of the bottle over her own body which she now slid slowly up and down his own. Her breasts moved up until they were just in front of his face, then slipped downward, her nipples drawing fiery lines of pleasure down his chest as they went.

Mesmerized, Harry wasn’t completely prepared when Padma shifted her hips just slightly and instead of sliding under her, his phallus slipped through her petals and glided perfectly into her warm depths in a single quick motion.

“Ahh!” he gasped, the sudden increase in stimulation causing his body to stiffen. His hands clutched at her buttocks, trying to hold her still until he could adjust to being within her, but the girl just giggled and continued to slide her body, albeit more slowly, up and down Harry’s.

It didn’t take nearly as long to reach peak as it had with Parvati, partially because he was considerably less nervous, but mainly due to the fact that Padma was a much more active lover than her sister. Even so, it seemed to him that Padma might have been a bit surprised at how quickly she was aroused as well. In less than five minutes the girl was groaning and gasping herself as her slippery intercourse grew more and more aggressive and less controlled with each progressive rhythm.

When she finally did peak, she was nearly screaming with joy in an language Harry assumed was Hindi, her body bucking atop his like some out of control animal. Her final moment hit her so hard that she jerked several times and collapsed on his chest, unconscious.

“Wow…” said Parvati reaching over to check her sister. For a few moments, Harry thought that he had possibly killed her, but Parvati’s chuckle reassured him. “She’s never come like that. You must have really overloaded her, Harry.”

“Is she… alright,” he asked, completely exhausted himself, but still worried about the dark haired girl breathing deeply on his chest.

Oh, I’d say she’s very alright,” she replied smiling. At that moment, Padma stirred and after a second’s confusion looked down at Harry and grinned. He couldn’t help but grin back.

“Oh, let’s please do that again!” Her request was punctuated by a slow rocking of her hips, and Harry realized that they were still coupled. Thinking that she might be insatiable, and that another go might possibly kill him, he placed his hands on the sides of her head and said, “I need to rest a bit…” with as much sincerity as her could muster. Pouting, she resisted, the motion of her hips still repeatedly ensheathing his semi-hard penis and stirring his libido all over again.

“That was so quick… Can’t we just do it one more time?”

“Padma,” said her sister reprovingly. “You’re going to leave him with no energy at all.”

Padma screwed up her face and then shrugged her shoulders as she shifted her hips and slid to his side again.

“You can’t blame a girl for trying, can you?”

“There’s no rush. We can stay all night if you want, Harry,” agreed Parvati. Both girls were staring down at him with half lidded eyes.

“What time is it, anyway,” asked Harry, thinking that Ron was going to have to carry him personally to breakfast tomorrow.

Both of the sisters shook their heads.

Harry sat up with some difficulty and found his pants. Reaching into his pocket, he felt for his watch when his fingers touched something quite warm. Frowning, he withdrew the fake Galleon that Hermione had enchanted with the Protean Charm. It took him a moment to decipher the date and time, but when he did, he suddenly had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

“Oh bloody hell…” He cursed.

“What is it,” asked Parvati.

He held out the Galleon. “Hermione’s selected a date for the next DA meeting.”

“So,” inquired Padma.

“It’s tonight!”

The girl was confused for a second, then her eyes grew wide as she realized what that meant. Parvati took a little longer.

“I don’t see why…”

“We meet here,” said Harry struggling to get up.

The girl made a little gasp as she finally understood. Seconds later she was following her sister’s lead and scrambling for her robes.

Harry dressed so fast that he fell over twice while trying to jam his feet into his trousers. Once he had them on, he thrust his hand into his pocket and retrieved his wayward watch to check the exact hour.

“Damn…”

“Do we have time,” asked Padma pulling closed her robes. For them, it was as easy as putting on their shoes and socks, since they hadn’t been wearing anything else beneath their robes to begin with.

“The meeting is scheduled for thirty-five minutes from now.”

Parvati breathed a sigh of relief. “We’re fine then. No one will even see us.”

Harry struggled with his shirt as he tried to explain. “Yeah, except that Hermione, Neville, and Luna all usually show up about a half hour early to help me set up…”

The sisters looked at each other, their faces panicked. A moment later they were helping Harry to gather his socks and put on his robes. Finally, harry left his trainers untied and the three of them scrambled to the door. Harry stopped them and carefully listened first. For all he knew, his three friends could be standing right outside. When he heard nothing, he clicked it open a crack and peered out. The hallway was empty.

“Looks like we’re clear, but you two had better run. I don’t think the rest of the DA would understand your choice of attire.”

Before dashing off, each girl gave him a warm kiss and an equally warm smile. Then, smiling himself, Harry quickly stepped out into the hall and closed the door. He wasn’t surprised to see the glossy wooden portal fade out of site, his ‘requirement’ fulfilled. He hoped it would show itself again in a few moments when he ‘required’ the space they used for their DA meetings, and to his great relief, it did.

He was just about to step inside when he heard Ron call to him from down the Hall. Hermione, Neville and Luna were right behind.

“All set then,” said Ron coming up to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and Harry had the distinct impression that his friend had completely forgotten why he had gone out that night.

“Uh,” replied Harry stalling. “I just got here.” He opened the door for them just as he had this horrible thought that the room might not have interpreted his requirements correctly and would look like the one they met in to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, but would be stocked with nothing but massage oils and books pertaining to sex.

He breathed more easily however when he followed the others in and saw that everything seemed as it should be.

“Hey, Harry,” said Ron pulling him aside while Hermione and Luna spread out the pillows. “Are you wearing cologne or something? You smell kinda, I donno… flowery.”

Harry nodded, remembering the oil the twins had rubbed all over him. “Yeah, cologne,” he lied. “Thought it might help my… situation, you know?”

“Well you should probably find a different brand. That one makes you smell like Madam Puddifoot’s place.”

Harry laughed to himself. “Right, I’ll do that,” he replied and went to the bookcase to retrieve a set of texts they would be working from that night. That was when he noticed a short blue bottle on the top shelf.

His heart skipped a beat. Ron didn’t usually come early, so he probably had remembered and had bought him a couple of minutes distracting Hermione. He made a mental note to thank him later and to see if he could find another location that wasn’t so busy for his next romantic liaison. That was far too close.


	4. Millacent

  
“And I thought Hermione was draining,” said Harry in a whisper to Ron at the Griffendor table the next morning. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open and his limbs felt heavy and sluggish. It hadn’t been that way when he left the Room of Requirement after his meeting with the Patil sisters, and he thought that a full night’s sleep would have helped some.

“Fred says sex overrides everything,” commented Ron who seemed to find Harry’s predicament hilarious. He was scooping a huge dragon shaped pastry onto his plate from the platter. Harry himself had managed a bit of pumpkin juice but pushed the rest of his breakfast aside after having fallen asleep face first into his oatmeal. “He says that when you’re, ummm… you know… that you completely ignore how you feel. You were probably this tired then, you just had other more… pressing… things on your mind at the time.”

“You haven’t told them, have you??” Harry asked, a slow fear rising from his gut. The last thing he wanted was “help” from Fred and George Weasley.

“Are you mental? You think I want them badgering me to get my own love life going? I’d never hear the end of it if they knew my best friend was getting lucky every night and I hadn’t even snogged a girl yet.”

Harry just groaned and set his head in his arms on the table.

Ron had been awestruck at first to hear about his meeting with both of the girls at once, and obviously jealous. Harry tried to play up the fact that he would rather have his relationships the normal way without being forced into it, but Ron didn’t buy it. “Sorry mate. You can’t honestly tell me that you didn’t enjoy bangin’ the two most attractive girls in the school, let alone living out the fantasy of every male in our year by having ‘um both at the same time.”

Later, after breakfast, Harry slumped into Defense Against the Dark Arts class and had to be re-awakened three times by Ron before his snores got too loud. If Tonks noticed, she didn’t say anything. But apparently, she had noticed because about halfway into their lessons, she passed by Harry’s desk and pressed a vial filled with an orange-colored liquid into his hand.

“Drink this and see me after class please,” she said moving on to check on Neville behind him.

Harry did as he was told and grimaced at the sour-tasting potion. To his surprise, however, he suddenly found that he wasn’t tired anymore. In fact, he felt more wide awake than he had in days. After class, he lingered behind and waited until he was the only student left.

“Uh, thanks for the… uh, whatever it was that you gave me to wake me up,” he said to Tonks who was straightening things up in preparation for her next class.

“Owl’s Breath,” she said flatly while she waved her wand and the desks aligned themselves back into perfect rows. “Don’t expect it again, it’s highly addictive.”

“Oh…” replied Harry thinking that Tonks was being a little distant. All at once, she finished what she was doing and turned to face him. Smiling, she scooted up onto one of the desks. “So, I assume that Hermione’s charm is still intact?”

He nodded nervously.

“And have you made any progress at all?”

Suddenly, his cheeks felt hot. It was very different trying to talk about something so inherently personal with Tonks than it had been with Ron, and his throat closed up.

After a few moment’s of silence his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sighed. “Really Harry, there are less than seven days left. I don’t possibly see how you are going to be able to…”

“Two,” he croaked.

“Pardon?”

“Two. I, er… I only need one more.”

“You’re kidding,” exclaimed Tonks, astonished. Harry frowned a little, but did not reply. “Blimey…” she continued, somewhat flustered. “Well done, Harry. I wasn’t sure you had it in you, but, well… obviously you do.” He noticed that she was staring at him in that weird dreamy way again.

“Uh, Professor…” She immediately frowned at him. “Oh, sorry… Tonks… Don’t think that I… uh, I mean…”

“You still need my help,” she finished for him.

Harry looked relieved. “Yeah.”

“Well, Harry, as it turns out I think I have found someone who’s willing to help you complete the charm-break.”

“You have? I mean, that’s great!… Uh, who?”

“Millacent Peridew. You might have seen her. Short, dark-brown haired Ravenclaw who seems to like Batcats…”

“Willy Milly?” Harry had said the name most of the boys in his year used to describe the girl without thinking.

Tonks had a furious look on her face and Harry swallowed.

“I suggest, Harry, that you refrain from calling her that in her presence as it will almost certainly cancel any chance you have of getting her to help you.” Her stare was cold and very misplaced on the face of someone he considered to be almost perpetually bubbly.

“Sorry, it just sort of slipped out.”

“Well see to it that it doesn’t ‘slip out’ again.” She continued when he nodded. “I believe you have a free period after Friday’s Potions class, yes?”

He bobbed his head again.

“Good. I’ll arrange to have Hermione kept busy so she doesn’t… interfere, and you are to meet Miss Peridew in the Great Hall. She’ll be waiting for you. I know it’s cutting it close, but you only need the one more.”

When Harry didn’t respond, she sighed again. “Harry, you do understand what I’m saying, don’t you? What you need to do?”

“Sorry. I think the potion you gave me… the Owl’s Breath, is starting to wear off. Meet Millacent after Potions.”

“Right. And Harry, just because she’s willing to help you in this regard, doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t treat her with all respect.”

“I know. I think that’s part of the problem. I want to break the charm, but I wish I didn’t have to… If there were some other way that didn’t…”

Tonks features softened. “This really is hard for you, isn’t it?”

“You have no idea,” he replied as the feeling of a heavy weight started to settle over him once again. He felt the desire to have more of the potion that Tonks had given him and decided that she was right. It would be highly addictive.

“Willy Milly!?” Ron ducked and lowered his voice as they talked at one of the study tables in the Griffendor Tower. “Blimey, Harry. She’s even more cracked than Luna.”

“Look, Ron, I don’t like it much either, but if I’m going to have any chance at all of breaking the charm then it’s got to be her. She’s, er… willing.”

“Well no kidding, Harry! Why do you think they call her Willy?! She’s a maniac!”

“She’s a nice looking girl,” said Harry as he stared down at his barely started essay on the Five Uses for Dragon Lillies.

“Sure she is,” continued Ron. “Some say she’s half Vella, too, or maybe even Dryad born.”

“Dryad’s? What are you talking about?”

“A girl who’s Dryad Born is one who was conceived in view of a forest spirit. They inherit all sorts of weird… urges.”

Harry frowned and turned to look at his best friend. “You’re kidding, right? You sound like Hermione.”

“She’s an absolute nympho, Harry! Dean Thomas said she can put a hex on you to make you want her even more after the first time… Something even worse than this Venus thing. He said she’s downright intoxicating.”

Now Harry knew that Ron was just babbling. Nothing could possibly be worse than the Charm of Venus. Could it?

The next five days came and went with a painful slowness that left Harry struggling with every minute. He was just so tired that he could barely concentrate. He hardly remembered what he was learning in his classes, and Hermione certainly wasn’t slowing down. If anything, she had only increased the frequency of their little trysts. Gratefully, they skipped that week’s DA meeting due to the fact that everyone was preparing for mid-semester exams. And that in itself was strange. He fully expected Hermione would let off a bit since she usually went a little bonkers preparing for what she often referred to as the most important thing ever, their future placement in the wizarding world. But with this round of tests, she hardly seemed bothered. Harry just figured she had gotten so far ahead of the rest of the class that she wasn’t worried anymore, until she mentioned something while they were resting from an exceptionally active humping session.

“That was simply delightful, Harry,” said the panting girl as they laid next to each other in a large bed in the Room of Requirement. “You really are learning. Your rhythm is… spot-on.”

“Yeah, well… Practice makes perfect.” He heard her chuckle next to him. “Speaking of which, any chance you can let up a little for a day or so? I’d really like to pass my exams.”

“Tsk, tsk, Harry. Your loss is my gain,” she replied smiling.

“Oh come on, Hermione. If our situations were reversed, you’d be begging me for time to complete your Arithmancy project.”

She rolled to face him, her hand sliding sensuously over his belly and chest. “No I wouldn’t.”

“You would! I know you… or have you already finished it?” He knew that it was to be turned in as part of her final exam, but it wasn’t beyond Hermione to have it done at mid-terms.

She laughed. “Nope. I decided there were more interesting things to do with my time.” Her hand was moving down into his lap, lightly caressing him. He also noticed she had begun kissing his chest and her legs were slowly snaking over his. Groaning, he felt himself starting to react. Not that he had a choice, but she just seemed insatiable while he grew more and more exhausted with each day.

“So you’re planning on finishing it later then, ughnnn… oh gods…” he asked as her body slid up on top of his. Her legs dropped to either side of his hips and her hands between them were already lifting and positioning his manhood.

“No. It’s just a stupid grade. Nothing really matters till our NEWT’s anyway.”

After that, Harry was sliding into her at an alarmingly arousing angle and found it very hard to concentrate. But her words stuck with him as she started to slowly rock atop him, her body, and his he realized, already caught up in newly rising passion.

Later, he mentioned it to Ron.

“I think all that sex has finally fried her brain, Harry. Hermione not caring about a grade? That’s just… wrong.”

“Maybe. I wonder if the Charm has anything to do with it?”

“What,” said the ginger-haired boy as he stuffed another chocolate frog into his mouth. “Woo fink it akes ‘er orny or umuh?”

Harry laughed as the frog despirately tried to escape from between Ron’s lips. “Well, I don’t know if horny is the right word, but it just seems like she doesn’t care about anything like she used to.”

His last Defense Against the Dark Arts class for that week was Thursday night, and he offhandedly mentioned Hermione’s strange behavior to Tonks as he was packing his bags to leave. Tonks had surreptitiously asked how Harry was handling things.

“Well, so long as I can stay awake, I think I’ll scape at least an Acceptable in all classes, which is more than I can say for Hermione. She just doesn’t seem to care. Either she’s awfully damn sure of herself, or she’s going to fail spectacularly.”

Tonks frowned. “She’s not usually flustered around test time?”

“Oh she’s flustered alright. Normally she’s downright bothersome to the rest of us, trying to get us to study harder or read such and such books over again…”

“But not this year?”

“No. I just figured maybe she had so much of my magical energy that she didn’t even need to try and study. You think she’s alright?”

Tonks was frowning, lost in thought. “I don’t know, but I need to check something out. You go ahead and run to your next class, you’re almost late.”

When Friday Potions class arrived, Harry was so tired and nervous about his upcoming meeting with Millacent that he completely flubbed the Disapating Draft he had been working on so that it bubbled over and spread across the surface of his desk, causing large portions of it to fade from view.

“Congratulations, Potter,” sneered Professor Snape with a half smile. “You have succeeded in producing an almost perfect… nothing, for the day.” He was staring at the missing spaces on the furniture in front of Harry. “Stay after to clean up your… lack.”

By the time he had finished scrubbing away his mistake, the act of which had a frightening habit of making his fingers disappear, he was nearly late for his date. He entered the empty hall at a run and completely out of breath. He heard a soft female giggle to his left.

“I like boys who are eager to see me,” came the words of the only other occupant of the room, her syrupy voice slightly echoing in the vast space.

“Sorry…. S-snape,” he panted. Millacent put up her hand.

“Say no more. It doesn’t matter, you’re here.” Her tone hadn’t been cold, in fact, Harry thought she sounded slightly amused. “Come on then,” she motioned as she hopped down from the end of the table she had been sitting on.

Not knowing how he should act, Harry took one last deep breath and followed the short girl. He knew that she was at least his own age, maybe a year ahead, and in one respect, Dean Thomas was right… She was certainly intoxicating. She didn’t have the sheer natural beauty of the Patil twins, yet something about her was powerfully attractive in another way. When she stopped near one of the massive support pillars and beckoned him closer, he realized abruptly what it was. She was sexy.

Harry had never really looked at a female that way, even Hermione, with whom he had been intimate nearly every day that week. Yet here was a girl who was projecting a very clear message to Harry without using a single word, and it made him literally weak in the knees. Swallowing in nervousness, he came forward until he was standing just in front of her. After a small pause, she reached out and grasped his left hand in both of hers, causing him to jump slightly.

“Relax, Harry,” she laughed. “I usually don’t bite.” She said the last with a playful smile and a slightly shy dip of her head, and he found that he couldn’t hold back his own smile.

“Sorry. I’m a little new at this sort of thing.”

“Well, I’m not. And I’m happy to guide you.” With that, she moved around the pillar, drawing Harry after her like a lost puppy. When they were completely obscured behind the column, Millacent bent down and pressed one of the wood panels of the wall. There was a click and a small doorway swung open just big enough for them to enter.

Just beyond the door was a very narrow corridor that ran away from the doorway they had just entered for as far as Harry could see. He figured that the passage had to be a crawlspace between the inner and out walls of the castle proper.

“This is amazing,” said Harry looking up. There was no ceiling above them as far as he could tell. He knew the roof must be up there somewhere, but the light from their little doorway only illuminated a dozen or so meters high. And suddenly, even that disappeared with a second click. as the little door closed again. The darkness was staggering, and if not for the sound of her breathing softly next to him, Harry wouldn’t have even known if Millacent was still there.

He was about to say something when the girl’s nearly liquid voice spoke up. “Just wait for your eyes to adjust. There’s plenty to see if you’re patient.” He couldn’t help but notice the double meaning in her words.

“W-what is this place?” Asked Harry genuinely surprised. He had never noticed it on the Maurader’s Map.

“It called Cuddle Corner,” she replied softly, pronouncing each word specifically. “The house elves sometimes use this space to deliver meals during Christmas and other special holidays. Otherwise, it goes mostly unseen by them.”

“And I thought I knew nearly every secret passage in the castle…”

“Not surprising that you never found this one. It’s magically sealed. The door requires the touch of either a house elf or a human female of twenty years of age or less to open. It will also refuse to open if someone is already in the space.”

“Really? Blimey,” said Harry into the darkness. If he didn’t try to look at them, he could just make out some kind of very faint illuminated dots all around the perifery of his vision. “I wonder why it was created that way?”

Harry jumped as a soft pair of hands came to rest on his chest. Millacent’s touch was warm and sensuous. “So that students could do exactly what we’re doing now, Harry.”

Harry had no idea what to do with his own hands so he just let them fall to her waist, which he found to be quite a bit lower than Hermione’s or the Patil twins. He expected Millacent to start undressing him or something, but she simply smoothed her hands over his chest, lightly pressing her fingers here and there as though feeling the muscles just below his clothing. The gentle undemanding touch was quite calming to Harry who had grown used to being controlled and aroused like a puppet by the Venus Charm.

Slowly, over the span of several minutes, his eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness just as Millacent had said. Like a gradually developing photograph, the form of the girl before him came into view. First it was just her sillhoette, then the dark wells of her eyes within light areas of her face. Finally, her full features became clear to Harry and he found himself holding his breath.

The strange light between the walls gave everything a bluish cast. What was her chestnut brown hair became a dark swath of purple around her face. Her simple school skirt was now the darkest indigo, and the red sweater she wore beneath her parted robes was nearly black. At her face, her lips had become similar strokes of glossy darkness, and her eyes were like blue flame, nearly iridescent in strange illumination. And then it occurred to Harry that although there were shadows, he could not identify a source of the light. It definitely reminded him of something, but he couldn’t place it.

As though she could read his mind, Millacent answered his unasked question. “It’s called Moonfire. The space between the walls is always lit like this… as though standing under a full moon.”

“It’s… it’s beautiful,” he said staring into her eyes.

She smiled softly. Then, with a slight widening of her pupils, she moved her hands to Harry’s shoulders, then his arms, and finally down to his hands resting on her hips. With a gentle pressure, and without looking away from his own eyes, she guided his fingers to the bottom edge of her sweater.

Harry’s heart raced with sudden adrenaline as she very slowly helped him push up the garment. As he did so, he could feel the smooth warmth of her bare skin beneath, its fairness gleaming like frozen lightning as her midriff was gradually revealed. A few moments later the tips of his fingers brushed against the bottom-most swells of her breasts and Harry’s breath caught again. Her smile deepening slightly, the Ravenclaw gently directed Harry’s hands inward and up so that his fingers slid silently over the curves of her breasts. Her nipples, he noticed, were supple and firm, and when he finally glanced down in near shock, he saw that they appeared extremely dark and present against the bright paleness of her skin as they just popped out from under the edge of her pushed up sweater.

When Harry brought his eyes back up to hers, he saw that she was moving closer; tilting her head back and closing her eyes. He watched, fascinated as she simply enjoyed the intimate touch. He let his fingers rub the hardened flesh and her lips parted in a nearly silent breath of pleasure. It was many minutes that Harry watched her face as she accepted his attention, responding with little gasps and sways and shivers. He was so distracted by the translation of joy on her countenance that he never saw her hands return to his shoulders. It was only when he felt the warm pressure of her fingers at the back of his neck that he understood that she was drawing his face down close to hers. And then their lips met.

Kissing Millacent Peridew was as different from kissing any other girl as Pumpkin juice was from Pollyjuice potion. It was as if through the contact of their lips she could speak a silent magical language which was as clearly understood as any other Harry knew. Even with his own eyes now shut, through those lips, and the contact of his fingers on her chest, he could still see her perfectly in his mind. He could clearly sense the rise in her heart rate and the warmth of arousal that spread up from her belly to be reflected in her nipples as a silent pulsing. He heard the soft moan in her throat at the same moment her body made a gentle shiver and seemed to naturally gravitate towards his.

As Millacent pressed up against him, Harry forgot about his nervousness. He forgot about Hogwarts, the Venus Charm, and even why he was there in the first place. There was only the young Ravenclaw in his arms. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, even though she stood nearly a foot shorter than Harry. He wanted nothing more than the kiss to go on forever.

Harry hadn’t even noticed that her hands had slid into his own robes until they finally broke for air some indeterminate time later. The warmth of her fingers smoothing up his bare back caused him to gasp and he opened his eyes. Millacent was staring up at him, her own eyes wide and bright as though she too were surprised at the reaction between them, and eager for more. She simply watched him for a moment, her breath deep and throaty. Then, without breaking eye-contact, her hands moved down his back and after a brief pause at his hips, down over his rear under his clothing.

Instantly, he was nearly dizzy with arousal. When she had managed to undo the buckle of his belt he couldn’t say, but obviously she had, for suddenly the garments, along with his boxers, were dropping down his legs to crumple around his ankles. His heart began to pound so loudly in his ears that he thought Millacent would certainly hear it, and for a moment he started to feel that clumsy nervousness that always appeared when he was around attractive females. But then he let his hands drop down the girl’s sides and back to her own hips, which to his great surprise, were already bare. Startled, he glanced down and saw that her skirt and panties were laying at her feet. He looked back to Millacent’s face and found her smiling expectantly, her eyes alight with the lust of her own arousal. Without needing to be told, his hands reached down further over the roundness of her buttocks and pulled her both inward and up. Almost without effort her body lifted from the ground as her thighs parted. He knew that her own hands had climbed back to his shoulders under his shirt and she was helping, but she still seemed to weigh next to nothing as he raised her into his lap.

Harry wasn’t sure how he could hold her up and position himself at the same time, but he need not have worried. As soon as Millacent was at the correct height, her hips angled forward and he felt the tip of his shaft slip languidly through the very slick folds of her womanhood. He only needed to relax his grip ever so slightly to let her slide down over him completely.

“Ahhh, oh yesss, Harry,” she gasped into his shoulder, shuddering in wonderful pleasure as he settled within her very warm depths. Almost at once her whole body began to move. Starting with her pelvis, she rocked slowly against him, clutching him tightly with both her arms as well as her legs, which were crossed behind his own backside effectively locking him inside her. Harry’s eyes rolled slightly back in his head at the wash of pleasure that seemed to enfold him, and everything save for the girl squirming against him disappeared completely from his mind. He was simply lost in the grinding rhythm of her hips against his, the softness of her naked flesh, and the breathy moans that she was making in his ear.

At first, their rhythm had been chaotic, even frantic. But slowly, over time, they once again gained control of their lust. Millacent rolled her head over to stare into Harry’s eyes and he saw a slight look of surprise in the girl’s features. Her gasping chuckle conveyed to him that she had seen the same look on his own face. Then, as their motion became more synchronized and determined, Harry saw her eyes twinkle with mischief, even challenge. All at once, she tensed the muscles of her flower and gripped Harry while she dramatically slowed the rhythm of her hips.

“Ahhh, ughhhnn!” Groaned Harry as intense pleasure threatened to push him over the edge. He fought for control and matched her pace with his own hips. As good as it felt inside her before, it was doubly so now, and the feelings were apparently mutual for he saw her eyes flutter in rising ecstasy. With utmost concentration, Millacent was undulating her whole lower torso against his while she locked eyes with Harry, opened mouthed, in a battle to see how much pleasure they could create in the other before peaking into the bliss they knew was quickly approaching. To Harry, every second he held her up against him was driving him crazy with delight. It was as though she were welcoming him within her with each rocking motion. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, and he didn’t care. He was completely lost to the girl who was even now starting to shudder in her own overwhelming orgasm. He felt the muscles of her womanhood contract and suck at him, her hips quivering beneath his hands as she came. Harry quickly felt his own moment crashing down on him and he grasped her body even tighter to his as he released himself within her.

Over his left shoulder, Millacent was gasping and crying out his name over and over. Her fingers clutched at his neck and back such that he was sure to have marks there in the morning. Her whole body jerked and spasmed against his for almost a full minute, then gradually slowed until her only motion was their shared gasping for breath. Suddenly aware that his body was on the verge of collapsing, Harry leaned back to the rock wall he knew was directly behind him and slid them both to the floor, he on his rear, Millacent still shuddering occasionally in his lap.

They stayed this way for many minutes, neither needing to speak, and neither moving more than their ragged breathing required. Yet even this slight motion was more than enough to keep a gentle flow of pleasure between them.

“My god, Harry…” she said finally as she turned her face toward his, a sweat-soaked lock of her hair plastered to her forehead.

“Yeah…” he agreed, almost too stunned to speak. Their lovemaking had been more than simply intense. They stayed in each other’s arms, neither wanting to move even a little until Harry started to feel his erection fading.

“I…” he started. Millacent raised a hand and placed it on his lips while making a little “shhh” sound. Her smile convinced him that she was more than happy to just stay as they were for a bit longer. Finally, when they were once again breathing calmly, she spoke in a soft, friendly voice.

“So… I guess that Venus Charm thing is history, yes?”

Harry frowned a little. “I think so. I’m not sure I would know how to tell.”

She jiggled her hips a little and grinned while she said, “Well the next time Miss Granger comes a knockin’, if you don’t feel the overwhelming compulsion to jump in her bed and bang her brains out, then I’d guess you are in the clear.”

He knew she was kidding, but something was still worrying him.

“Or… were you enjoying that?” she asked misinterpreting his concern for regret.

“What? No!… I mean, oh hell, sure. What guy wouldn’t enjoy having a pretty girl want him in her bed every night? I’d be a liar if I said anything different.” He was afraid of how Millacent might react about his feelings for Hermione and cringed a little. But when he looked over at her, she was staring back with what he thought was a sense of appreciation.

“Thanks for that, Harry. That was an honest answer to an unfair question. I really shouldn’t have asked.”

He shook his head. “I’m glad you did. I’m not at all certain how I really feel about what she did to me. I guess I should be angry. It’s just that we’ve been friends for so long and….”

She placed her finger to his lips again. “It’s alright. You don’t have to decide right this moment, or ever for that matter. The important thing is that whenever you do decide, you’re able to live with how you feel.”

Harry blinked at her. “I hope you know how incredible you are.”

Her smile widened. “Willy Milly, at your service,” she said, saluting and laughing at he same time.

He laughed with her, but something occurred to him and Harry frowned. “Millacent, can I ask you a personal question?”

“You, Harry, may ask me anything you wish.”

He took a deep breath and considered his words. “How do you feel about all that?… What people call you?”

Her brow went up and she looked briefly contemplative. “Well, why should I feel anything about it?”

“But how can you… I mean, doesn’t it bother you?”

“Harry, as incredible as what we just did was, you are hardly the first boy I have dragged back here. If people call me easy it’s because I AM.”

“But…”

She shook her head to stop him. “Listen to me, Potter. I like sex. A lot. I have from the moment I first discovered to masturbate at age nine. And the fact is, I’m not about to worry myself if others find my desires obtuse. I don’t hurt people, but I DO make a number of students here at Hogwarts very happy. And while I certainly get something in return in the form of pleasure, I almost always give more than I take. Let me ask you something. How do you feel right now?”

Harry had to stop and consider the answer that came immediately to his head before he spoke since it surprised him so. “I… I feel great,” he replied, slightly confused. “Almost rested.”

“And do you know why that is,” she asked simply.

“I know why it shouldn’t be. I should be exhausted. It must have something to do with breaking the Venus Charm…”

Millacent sighed. “Men… You always think you’re the answer. Harry, I’m a six!”

“Pardon?”

“The Halvard scale… Sexual energy potentials… hello?”

He was stunned. “You’re a six?”

“Taa daa!” she exclaimed holding up her hands.

He considered this for a moment. “But then, I feel so good because…”

“The difference between our Halvard ratings is minimal. Certainly much less by several orders of magnitude than say a two or a three, or god forbid someone in the negative range.”

“So you don’t take nearly as much of my energy!”

“Nope. And I may even pass a little of mine the other way. The closer your Halvard ratings, the easier it is.”

“Millacent, that’s amazing!” Harry was ecstatic until something else occurred to him. “But if you’re a six, then almost anyone else you have sex with…”

“Leaves me magically drained. Yes,” she finished for him. “Except, Harry, for you.” He saw small tears form in the corner’s of her eyes. “For the first time in my whole life, you have given me something that no other lover has ever been able to. I never expected I’d ever find someone with a higher rating than my own, so I had sort of resigned myself to being a giver and never a taker, you know?”

And he did know. “I guess that means I get to be a giver.”

She smiled knowingly at him. “I’d say so. But if it’s any consolation, you sort of learn to like helping people.”

He grinned down at her. “Yeah, I suppose you do. I wonder what makes our ratings what they are? Genetics I suppose.”

“Oh, mostly,” she replied. “But some of it is environmental, to be sure.”

“Environmental? You mean, what happens to us as babies?”

“I think before puberty, but I’m sure that factors may influence us even as far back as conception, maybe especially so.”

“Conception? Hah… My friend Ron said something about you being Dryad-born, can you believe it?”

She was silent for a moment and then said, “You’d do well to listen to your friend once in a while.”

“What!? You’re serious? That’s why you’re so… so…”

“Horny?”

“Uh… I wouldn’t say that,” he replied blushing.

She laughed out loud. “But Harry, I AM horny! Almost all the time! I’m not sure it’s because I’m Dryad-born, but it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“But… but, how do you even know?”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out. My mum and dad work for the Ministry as researchers. They were doing a piece on Fire Faeries during the Spring Equinox Festival in Mealdale almost exactly nine months before I was born. Those faeries are all about sex, Harry, especially at that time of the year. I’m certain that’s where my parents conceived me, and if there was ever a time for forest spirits to be out and about, it’s then.”

“Unbelieveable…” said Harry shaking his head. “I guess Ron was right then… about you having, uh… weird urges.”

She smiled up at him. “Well, I’m not sure how weird they are, but I certainly have some urges right now…” Her hands were seductively smoothing over Harry’s chest. He was a little surprised to find that he suddenly had some urges of his own.


	5. Arithmancy

  
Chapter 5 – Arithmancy

The following day, Harry actually found himself up early. His stomach made an angry rumble and he decided to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast before his friends awoke. He hadn’t had a chance for anything after his time with Millacent the night before, and they had certainly managed to work up an appetite. He had gone to bed on a few stale crackers and a butterbeer. Not exactly the most restorative of snacks. Needless to say, this morning he was famished.

The hall was mostly empty, even though the long house tables were already being filled with all manner of breakfast foods. A few other early birds as well as two or three instructors were milling about or just taking advantage of the quiet to read the morning paper in peace. Harry glanced over to the pillar where he and Millacent had been and his mind filled with images and memories of their lovemaking. He decided that Dean Thomas was right about that too… you did want her even more after the first time.

Shaking his head to clear away the lurid fantasy he was creating involving the girl, he grabbed a plate and started stacking on muffins and sausages. It didn’t help that everything he looked at on the table was reminding him of her. The smooth surface of a loaf of bread made him think of her belly, and the decorative currants placed at the top of a pair of muffins brought up visions of her dark nipples in the magical moonlight. He was staring rather distractedly into the blueberry syrup when there was a screech and a commotion at his shoulder that almost caused him to dump his breakfast on the floor. He jumped and turned to see an owl settling down on the table, a note attached to its leg.

Frowning, he wondered who would be writing him now? The normal post didn’t arrive for hours. He carefully untied the small message from the creature’s leg and tossed it a sausage link, which it caught deftly and rose back into the air.

Harry,

 

Please see me in my office first thing this morning to discuss an issue with your essay.

Professor Tonks.

PS- Sorry for the wake up call, it was necessary.

He reread the message, frowning. “First thing,”? What possible problem could she have had with his Gallimander Puff essay that would require such urgency? Had he blown it that badly? And what was that about a wake up call? Then he remembered that he was up earlier than he had been in weeks. Any other morning that owl would have found him in bed.

Something wasn’t right. He regretfully set down the plate of food in his hand and headed for the classrooms. As he climbed a long stair, he wondered what it was that his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor could really want? Surely not just an update on how it went with Millacent. Tonks might be a bit of a snoop for juicy gossip, but she respected his privacy probably as much as he did. He reached his Defense class only to find the door locked. Frustrated and starving, he was just about to give up and head back to his waiting breakfast when someone touched his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Thank the stars I found you, Harry,” said Tonks pulling out her key ring. After unlocking the door, she withdrew a small glass ball from her robes and held it up to the darkened room beyond the doorway. The sphere glowed faintly blue for several seconds, but otherwise seemed completely passive. Tonks placed the sphere back in her robes and ushered Harry into the classroom while muttering, “Aduro”. The candles around the room came alight at once. Harry noticed with slight nervousness that Tonks closed and then locked the door behind them.

“Please make yourself comfortable, Harry. I’ll just be a second.” With that, the witch placed a large bag he now noticed she was carrying on the table of her desk and started to withdraw a number of books. He couldn’t see any of the titles, but he did recognize several editions of the Daily Prophet, as well as in the jumbled stack. Not knowing why he was there, he took his normal first row seat and waited while she scribbled a quick note on a piece of parchment. Then, holding the paper up she pointed her wand at it and uttered the words, “Effor Accendo!” Instantly, the note burst into flames and disappeared.

“Now,” she said turning to Harry. “Let’s talk about Hermione.”

He was a little surprised, and fervently hoped she didn’t mean in an intimate way. In a way, he was glad not to have to explain his piss-poor job with the essay. “Uh, sure Prof… er, what would you like to know?”

She dropped into her own desk chair and kicked her feet up while she pushed off a pair of heavy black boots. “You mentioned last we talked that she had blown off her arithmancy project. You expressed how unlike her that was.”

Harry didn’t like the aggressive tone Tonks was taking. “Yeah, and I also think I mentioned that it was might be due to the fact that she has pulled so much of my magical energy in the last week or so that she might not even have to try any more.”

“The transfer of sexual energy improves or hinders your magical abilities, Harry. It doesn’t make you smarter. But just on the off chance you might be right, I talked with Professor’s McGonagall and Flitwick. Hermione has been doing sub-par work for at least two weeks. Her grades have slipped to a barely acceptable status in Arithmancy, and well below acceptable in Transfiguration. She was about to be given academic probation.”

He was speechless. Hermione? Probation? “How can that be? She would never let her grades get that bad, not Hermione! Oh god… Tonks, do you think it’s me? That she’s become fixated on sex or something?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “No, Harry. I don’t think it’s you, or the sex for that matter. Anyone else, and I might have had my doubts, but in this case, I have to agree with you… Not our Hermione.”

“Then what then? The Venus Charm?”

“Possibly, but again, I don’t believe so. Harry, I think Hermione may be under the Imperious curse.”

Harry said nothing for several seconds. It frightened him to think of one of his closest friends being controlled by someone else. “Imperious… But… Who? Why?!”

Tonks shook her head slightly. “‘Who’ is a very good question Harry, which requires an answer, and soon. As for the, ‘why’… I should think that was obvious. To get at you.”

“Me?! But… but, that’s insane. Why would someone use Hermione to get to me? Do you think they could get her to kill me or something?”

She rolled her eyes. “Think, Harry. How have you felt the last few weeks?”

“Well, up until last night, exhausted.” He noticed that Tonks looked at him a little curiously.

“And why is that?”

He frowned. She knew why. “Well, heavy sex all the time has a way of doing that…”

Blushing slightly, she smiled. “No, Harry, I mean specifically.”

He was confused. Why the embarrassing interrogation if she already knew the answer. And then it hit him. “The Venus Charm!”

She nodded. “Yes. For you, sex is more than recreational. Probably more than anyone else at Hogwarts, sex for you is draining, Harry. It leaves you in an extremely weakened state magically.”

“Voldemort,” he said simply.

“Exactly. He’s tried on four different occasions to take you on, and each time he’s been thwarted. I’m sure he’s looking for any advantage he can find.”

“But then, wouldn’t he be the one behind the Imperious Curse?” He loathed the idea that his friends could be hunted in order to get at him.

“Possibly, but not like likely. It’s not how he works. He’d have one of his lackeys do it for him. A Deatheater. The question we need to answer is which one. If we knew that, we might be able to set a trap for them the next time they make contact with her.”

“Contact? With Hermione?” Harry was horrified.

Tonks face softened a bit. “Yes, Harry. The Imperious curse needs to be re-applied every so often to keep it strong. They would also want to know your status… To find out how weak you are. I just thank the stars we were able to break the Charm of Venus before the first twenty-eight day deadline. Having you under her control is almost as dangerous as if you had been Imperioused yourself.”

Something was bothering him. “Tonks, about that… uh…”

“Bother, Harry. You DID manage to hook up with Millacent last night didn’t you?!”

“What? Oh sure!”

“Then what is it?”

He frowned a little as he spoke. “Um… How would I know if the charm had been broken?”

It was her turn to frown. “What do you mean? Didn’t you see a bright orange flash while you were… you know?” She was obviously trying not to embarrass Harry too much. It wasn’t working.

“Uh… I was pretty distracted.”

“Think, Harry. It’s important. It would have been an orange flash and a loud crack. There might have even been some ash-like residue.”

He shook his head. “There wasn’t. I might have missed the flash, but not a loud sound. It was quiet in there… save for us I mean,” he answered blushing.

Tonks was lost in thought, her face looked seriously worried. “And you’re sure about three different girls…”

“I may suck at arithmancy, but I think I can count to three,” he replied a little miffed.

“I didn’t mean to imply you couldn’t, Potter. But either we’ve missed something or she…”

“What?” He asked when she faltered.

“Oh my god… if she used the permanent version…”

Harry swallowed. “She said she didn’t.”

“Yes, but she could have been lying. Okay… Wait! You said she used candles… What color?”

“Color?”

“Harry, please!”

“… white!”

She breathed a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. “Okay… I think we’re safe. The permanent version has red candles and is a lot more complex. Too much for Hermione on her own anyway. Under the Imperious, I’m not sure.”

“So it was the… regular version, then?”

“I’m almost certain. But that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t see the charm break. Harry, I don’t mean to pry, but could you please tell me who else has, er… helped you?”

“It was… well, the Patil sisters. But they were happy to help… You don’t think they’re somehow in on it do you, or Imperioused themselves or something?”

But Tonks wasn’t listening. She was lost in thought. “I wonder…”

“Huh?”

All at once she sat up in her chair and shuffled through the stack of books on her desk. Finding one in particular she withdrew it from near the bottom of the stack which sent several others tumbling off the edge with a crash. She ignored them and flipped open the tome in front of her, searching.

“Thestrals… Toad Stools… Troll Spit… Here it is! Twins!” Harry could see that she was quickly reading from some kind of reference. She was mouthing words as she went. “… Identical… use of magic… bound from birth… reflective opposites… counted as… oh crap…” She slammed the book closed.

“What?! Don’t leave me hanging!” He was up and out of his chair.

“We have a serious problem, Harry. The charm is still intact.”

He was stunned, and the queazy feeling in his stomach was no longer related to food. “I… I thought all I had to do was, er… court, three girls other than Hermione.”

“And that’s true,” continued Tonks. “Except that two of the girls you chose are twins. Identical twins.”

Confused again, Harry shook his head. “What does that have to do…”

“Harry, in the wizarding world, identical twins are much more closely bonded. They share thoughts, emotions, even magical energy.”

“They mentioned something about being opposites on the Halvard scale.”

“That’s right. Unfortunately, twins are so close that magically, they can often be treated as a single entity.”

“Single? But then… instead of.. doing it, with two different girls, to the charm it was counted…”

Tonk’s face looked genuinely concerned for Harry. “As only one.”

He couldn’t believe it. Weeks of exhaustion and now it was all for nothing. And worse, he now knew that Hermione was being controlled by some dark witch or wizard and that any time he had sex with her, it wouldn’t really be her at all, but some puppet. “Bloody hell… I don’t think I can do it again for another month,” he exclaimed dropping back into his seat like a bag of potatoes. “Tonks, what am I going to do?!”

She didn’t answer at once, but when she did, there was a slight caution to her voice. “Harry, what time was it when Hermione placed the charm on you? When did she first have sex with you?”

He blushed heavily having been asked such a personal question, but tried to remember. “Uh… It was morning. Why?”

“I need to know the exact time…”

“We left before eight, I remember that much. It took a bit to walk down there, then we shopped for a while, say an hour. Then we had butterbeers…”

“Harry!”

“I’m thinking!” He replied, frustrated. “Probably about ten o’clock… Yeah, had to be.”

Tonks glanced over at the fireplace mantle and Harry followed her gaze. There was an ornate clock resting there which read twenty minutes after nine. When Harry looked back to Tonks, she was staring at him strangely.

“There still may be time,” she said.

“What? How?! With all respect, where am I going to find a girl in the next forty minutes that would be willing to just drop everything and jump into my lap?!”

Tonks was staring down into her lap. After a moment, she said quietly, “Right here. Me, Harry.”

He was stunned speechless.

“Look,” she said without bringing her eyes up. He could see that her cheeks were flushed red. “I know it’s weird. No less so for me, but it’s really important that we break that charm. It’s like you said, you can’t take another month.”

“Tonks… I don’t know if I can…”

“It’s got to be now, Harry. There isn’t time to find someone else. If we… act, now, we can stop it. Otherwise…”

She let the implication hang. Harry just slumped into his chair. Did he really have a choice?

“Alright then,” he sighed. “What, uh… what should I do?”

Tonks closed her eyes for a moment, then stood up from behind her desk. Walking around it, she came and stood in front of Harry, just to the side of his chair. “Um… Listen, if you’d prefer, I can change my appearance to anyone you want. Millacent, or one of the twins. It won’t make a difference what I look like…”

“NO!” The force of his answer surprised even him. “No,” he repeated more softly. “It makes a difference to me.”

Nymphadora Tonks looked as though she might be about to cry, and with a wan smile, she bent forward and closed her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Harry turned his face up to hers and received the kiss.

She was nothing like Millacent, or the twins, or Hermione for that matter. Kissing Tonks was a unique experience altogether. She tasted slightly of peppermint, and her lips were thinner, her mouth stronger than the others. Perhaps it was her age, or maybe just the structure of her face. After all, she was only about five years older than Harry himself. Whatever the difference, he found her to be wonderfully arousing in an almost forbidden sort of way. She was his professor after all.

With a bit of hesitation, she reached out with her hands and placed her palms on his shoulders as she moved closer. As their kiss grew, she started to make little mewing sounds, which were almost desperate, but which matched the somewhat shaky touch of her fingers as she curled them around his neck and brought her whole body even closer to his. When she was literally standing over him, Harry finally worked up enough courage to reach his hands up. He had intended on grasping her waist, but because she was bending down at the same time, he suddenly found his fingers bumping into her breasts. She gasped and broke their kiss, but did not pull away. Instead, she placed her cheek against his so that he could clearly make out how intently she was breathing. From the sound of it, he figured she was even more nervous than he was.

He hadn’t pulled back his hands as he had wanted to, and instead flattened his palms over her chest. He could easily make out the bumps of her nipples below his touch, as well as the flushed warmth of her body beneath the fabric of her blouse. After a minute or so, she finally did break away, straightening up. She said nothing, but just leaned back against her desk, panting and staring at Harry who was beginning to think he had maybe done something wrong. But then her hands reached for the buckle of her belt, and after loosening the clasp, she unzipped her jeans and was urging them slowly over her hips.

He was transfixed. He had never considered Tonks as a sexual being. At best, she was the slightly rebellious and most physically attractive member of the Order of the Phoenix, but that was all. Now though, to see her peeling out of her clothes in front of him, knowing that she was doing so so that they could make love… It was almost too much. When she had stepped out of her pants, she reached for the buttons of her blouse. She opened it from top to bottom before she realized that he was just sitting there, stunned. Her face took on a slightly guilty look.

“Oh, my. Stand up, Harry. I should have guessed this might be a little hard for you. I’ll help since we don’t have much time.”

She pulled the blouse over her shoulders and tossed it aside, revealing to Harry that she too had chosen to go without a bra that day and his mouth fell open. Then, standing only in her panties, she moved up to him and reached for his own belt.

“I don’t need a bra. I’m a Metamorphmagus,” she explained noticing that Harry’s eye were transfixed on her bare chest. He blinked as she unbuttoned his jeans and and started to loosen them around his hips. Some non-sex fogged part of his brain suggested her comment made sense since she could change her appearance at will.

There was a clunk as his belt hit the floor and with only a slight pause, Tonks was dragging his boxers down to join his jeans. A moment later she righted herself, and staring at his groin, her eyes went wide in surprise.

“Uh… wow! Well that certainly explains a few rumors,” she said cryptically. When he still didn’t move, she frowned and came close again. Placing her hands on his upper arms she spoke softly. “Harry, listen to me. I’m not sure I can do this completely on my own here. I need you to… participate a bit, okay?”

He gulped and nodded.

“Good. Alright then, let’s start with that kiss again…” And once again she was leaning in towards his face. This time, however, Harry had just enough courage to slip his arms around her waist and draw her forward against him. She heard him moan softly into his throat as their tongues slipped over each other, and then her own hands were grasping the back of his head. They embraced in this way for a minute or so before Harry decided he was ready. Sliding his hands slowly down her back, he let his fingers glide down into her panties at the slight depression at the top of her buttocks. Then, moving his palms down and outward, he gradually pushed the sole remaining garment over her hips.

“Ughnn…. M-Merlin’s Beard, Harry…. ummmm…” she groaned, pulling away from his mouth and rolling her head back in obvious arousal. He continued to draw down her panties until they slipped down her legs to the floor. It was only a moment later that she scooted her left hand around and gave Harry a gentle push. He had little choice but to drop back into the chair behind him again. The next thing he knew, his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was following him down, her thighs spreading to either side of the chair as she climbed into his lap.

He could see that she was moving her mouth toward his, but before she could shift all the way against him, he decided to take a cue from Millacent and reached down. Just as she lifted herself on her toes in order to bring her body up against his, he carefully positioned himself, and to the great surprise of both, he slipped right through her folds. She had little choice but to let herself be impaled by her own weight, and suddenly Harry found he was buried right to the hilt inside her.

Tonks was gasping and shaking at the abrupt wave of pleasure, and when her body had finally calmed enough for her to speak, she grasped the sides of his face, and still panting said, “You need to g-give a girl just a little w-warning…” And then she was laughing softly while she stared into his eyes.

He laughed as well having been almost as stunned by the pleasure as she was. “S-sorry.”

Smiling, she let her hands fall to his shoulders. “Right then…. ready?”

Harry swallowed. “As I’ll ever be.”

And then she was moving. He couldn’t quite say how because he was locked to her eyes. But it was very slow. He tried to understand what she was doing and decided that she had to be rocking just her pelvis back and forth in a rhythm that was nearly five or six seconds per beat. And as she did this, she was clutching and releasing the muscles of her womanhood around Harry’s shaft. The result was incredible. It was a bit like Millacent, only much more controlled. It was experience, he realized. There was little he could do with his hands, so he simply placed them on her hips and pulled her into him each time she angled down. Apparently, it made a pretty huge difference in Tonks, because in three or four repetitions, she was starting to make little cries of passion.

“Oh god… oh god…” she was groaning into his ear. Harry was feeling pretty close to bliss himself. In only a few short minutes he could already feel that queasy tension in his belly and he hoped he could only hold off long enough to let Tonks join him as he came. But it wasn’t to be. A few seconds later she rolled her torso against him in a way that was just too erotic to ignore. His scrotum tightened up and he gasped loudly, spending himself and bucking his hips uncontrollably.

WHOOP… BANG!

When the world returned, he was surprised to hear Tonks laughing. But it wasn’t mocking laughter, it was pure, unhindered happiness as she too was thrown into a spasming orgasm. Her hips lost all rhythm, and the rest of her body jerked and twitched in ecstasy. For his part, it was all he could do to keep pumping into her while trying not to fall off the chair. Finally, with one more mighty roar of bliss, the woman arched up, tensed, then collapsed into his arms as limp as a doll.

He just breathed for a few moments until he realized that she wasn’t moving. “Tonks?” He tried again. “Hey, are you alright? Tonks?!”

Finally, just as he was really starting to panic, his Defense teacher stirred slightly. Moaning, she turned her head on his shoulder and asked with half lidded eyes, “Did we do it?”

He laughed softly. “I’d say we overdid it a bit.”

Harry held Tonks, lightly stoking her back and sides, for the better side of a quarter hour. With the charm finally broken (it had been obvious even without the layer of fine ash that covered them both), they could relax and just enjoy the moment. He didn’t ask for a second go, and she didn’t offer. Instead, they just basked in the soft warmth of each other’s bodies while they generally recovered their strength, which for Harry seemed surprisingly lacking compared to his last encounter with Millacent Peridew. He mentioned it to Tonks and she clucked her tongue.

“Yeah, I probably should have mentioned my Halvard rating is a minus four…”

“You’re joking! No wonder I’m as tired as a dead horse.”

She laughed. “Bad analogy, Harry. Thestrals don’t even sleep.”

“Oh…”

“But if it’s any consolation, I’ve never felt better!”

He groaned and tickled her sides which nearly caused them to fall over as she squirmed to escape. Finally, he helped her up and they talked while they dressed.

“Tonks, do you think Hermione knows the charm is broken?”

She paused for a moment while pulling up her pants. “Probably, but there won’t be the same indications that we had. You’re the one the Venus Charm was cast on. The spell was strongest on you. But it does bring up a problem…”

“Oh good. ‘Cause I wouldn’t want to have it easy or anything,” he replied, ducking when her boot soared past his head.

“I’m serious, Potter. Don’t think that we’re out of the woods yet. Your classmate is still under the Imperious curse, remember?”

He stopped right in the middle of tying up his trainers. “Oh, right. Forgot about that. So what do we do? I assume it’s not like the Venus Charm?”

“No, Harry, it’s not. Unfortunately, there are only a few distinct ways to break the curse, and none of them are going to be pleasant. One involves stunning the person cursed until they are nearly dead, and the most practical of the lot requires access to the wand that cast the curse in the first place. No matter what happens, we’re going to need to know who put it on her in the first place.”

“Couldn’t we just let the spell weaken until Hermione breaks it herself?”

Tonks missed two buttons on her shirt as she answered Harry. She frowned and sighed when he pointed them out. “We could, but it might take weeks. During that time, the original caster needs only suggest that she take a walk off the top of one of the castle towers in order to solve the problem once and for all. No… It’s too risky to leave her as she is. The catch is that it’s likely that she will be called back to the caster for a re-charge and a report very soon.”

“How do you know that?”

“Think Harry. They obviously knew about the Venus Charm as they’re the ones who set it up in the first place. They know how it works, AND how to break it.”

“The twenty-eight days…”

Tonks put her index finger to her nose and then pointed it at him. “They will want to know if you missed the deadline, and if so, how drained you are.”

Harry sat back down in his chair and shook his head. “What a mess. Why doesn’t the Ministry outlaw charms like that?”

Tonks looked up from searching for her second boot. “Oh, but it is!”

“What?! But I thought you said…”

Reaching under a desk, Tonks retrieved the missing footwear, smacking her head on the underside hard enough to cause Harry to wince as she stood up. “Yes, yes, I know I said it wasn’t forbidden, and to split hairs, it isn’t. But after some digging, I found out that the Ministry was so worried about people using it that they classified it ‘unlearnable’. You won’t find that spell in any of your textbooks. It’s not forbidden because the Ministry of Magic would prefer that you didn’t even know it existed!”

“Well, if they don’t teach it here, then where did Hermione learn it?”

“That, Harry, is actually a fascinating question. If fact, it’s exactly the question I asked myself yesterday that caused me to launch into a researching frenzy. By the way, do you happen to have that book I gave you? The one with the blue cover?”

“Are you kidding? You think I’m going to leave that thing hanging around in my dorm locker? It never leaves my side.” He rummaged around in his backpack until he found the tome in question. He started to hand it to her but she stopped him.

“No, I still want you to hang on to it for a bit longer. But I wanted you to know that aside from a copy hidden deep in the Ministry, that simple book in your hands is the only other known place where a full version of the spell can be found.”

He turned the old tome in his hands with a little more reverence.

“Really? But… well, baring that Hermione probably couldn’t break into the Ministry on her own and retrieve a carefully guarded and illegal spell, that must mean she somehow managed to get in here.

“No, Harry. That doesn’t work. You see, that book is enchanted. It won’t unlock for anyone but the owner of this room, and Hermione hasn’t been under the Imperious cruse that long. But you’re missing an even stronger reason why it can’t be this book either… They’d have to break into Hogwarts. Which, I’d daresay, for a Deatheater would be quite a bit harder than breaking into the Ministry. While they might have Imperioused Hermione to try, I’m sure they realized that something of that importance would have magical protection that would be far more than a student could handle… No offense meant.”

He scratched his head. “Okay then, if not the Ministry, and not this copy, then how?”

“Ahh…” she said grinning. “Some history… Although this is one of the only known copies, that wasn’t always the case. There was, in fact, a third copy, or rather, the original copy, that surfaced about twelve years ago. It was the version penned by the witch that originally discovered the Charm of Venus, one Bromilda Bathgate, and it had been lost for quite some time. Nearly six hundred and fifty years to be exact. Until then, no one living had ever even heard of the Venus Charm, which in hindsight is probably a very good thing. When the spell came to the attention of the Ministry, they rightly declared it dangerous and illegal and after making a copy for themselves, complete with the necessary protections to keep it safe, they destroyed the original. Unfortunately, it wasn’t until a year later that they found out that the researcher who had originally found the spell had made his own copy, which he placed in a special tome of collected similar spells, and which happens to be the very book in your hands.”

Harry frowned. “But… that still doesn’t explain how a Deatheater got it.”

“Oh, I’m not finished. You see, if you check the first page, you will see that the author of that book is Samuel Peridew…”

“What? Millacent?!”

“Her Great Grandfather actually, but don’t worry. I doubt that she is even aware of its existence. Very, very few were. It was his personal collection, and not a published work. But just because it never made it into a printed book doesn’t mean that old ‘Doc’ Peridew as he was known, didn’t want credit for the discovery. But the Ministry, being the overzealous gits that they are, wouldn’t have any of it. They forbid him to even mention it. Unlearnable, remember.”

“That stinks!”

“Indeed. Mr. Peridew was rightly ticked off his rocker, and instead of doing as he was told, he took his copy of the charm and went straight to the Daily Prophet.”

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes!” Harry could tell that Tonks was really enjoying the tale. “He had them rush print the whole story, including what was suppose to be a harmless, incomplete version of the spell itself. Only, someone, by accident or malicious intent, made the mistake of publishing the unedited version.”

“Oh my god!”

“The Ministry caught up with Mr. Peridew and was able to intercept the publication before it got into the public’s hands by executing one of only three magical recalls in the whole history of the Daily Prophet. It was quite the scandal.”

“But…” started Harry. She held up a finger to stop him.

“Almost there. The Charm of Venus might have then gone into obscurity and rumor if not for one simple problem… The Ministry’s magical recall was able to return all but a single copy of the original Prophet. Unbeknownst to them, once an item is delivered to Hogwarts, it can no longer be retrieved by simple magic because of the defenses put in place to defend the grounds.”

“So,” interrupted Harry excitedly. ” All a Deatheater would have to do is have someone here at the school check it out from the reference library!”

“Correct. And since I now knew something of the Charm’s history, as well as some of the inner workings here at Hogwarts, having learned about them as an Auror, it was a simple matter to track who was the last, the ONLY person to check out that particular issue… One Hermione Jane Granger.”

“It’s amazing. And she told me she just happened to ‘come across it’.” Harry was staring at the little blue notebook in his hands. Tonks had left her boots unlaced and was once again seated with her feet up in her large padded Professor’s chair behind the cluttered oak desk. To his surprise, her hair had changed to an ultra vibrant shade of purple. He choose not to notice it… or the fact that she looked like the cat who had just swallowed the canary.

“No doubt, she was coached on what to say to you by whomever put her under the Imperious curse. Our main problem now is keeping her safe until help arrives.”

“Help? To break the curse?”

“Possibly, but more so to face the Deatheater responsible for cursing her. And get that twinkle out of your eye, Potter. I intend that you’ll be nowhere near when that goes down.”

“That’s hardly fair, after all I’ve gone through… the least you could do is let me watch you blast them when they show up.”

She laughed softly. “Sorry, Harry. You know that can’t happen. You’re the whole reason behind their plan. Having you there, weakened as you are (she gave him a saucy look), would be like handing you over to them on a platter.”

He was disappointed, but nodded his agreement. “So, who are you going to call to help?” He rather dreaded the idea of Professor McGonagal learning about his three and a half week sexual adventure.

“Oh, I already put out the call… But don’t you worry, Harry. I may have to explain about the charm, but I’ll be sure to keep the (cough) details between you and me.”

He sighed. “Thanks for that. It’s bad enough I was forced into manhood against my will without having the whole world know about it. I’m sure Rita Skeeter would have a…”

“Great dancing dragons, did she nick your cherry?” Tonks was suddenly sitting up again.

“Er… nick my…” he started confused.

Rolling her eyes, Tonks exclaimed rather bluntly, “Harry, were you a virgin?!”

Blushing, he opened his mouth but could not find the words.

“Well I’m a right git,” she said when he didn’t respond. “Of course you were. Sorry, Potter. I didn’t mean to scare you, but this might change things.” She was coming around her desk. “The notebook. I need to see the notebook for a moment if you please.”

Harry handed it to her. She set it down and flipped to the page containing the Venus Charm.

“Here we go… Extenuations. Uh, time… gender… astronomical placement… ah! Innocence.” She was silent for a time and then looked up at him, frowning. “I think we have a second problem.”

“What now? What does my virginity have to do with anything?”

Tonks took the seat next to Harry. “Well, you should understand how important innocence is. A wizard or witch has certain natural protections on them until such time as they choose to enter into adulthood and have sex. It probably aided you in the past without you even knowing. But virginity can also affect how certain spells function, and with the Venus Charm, that effect is a little more extreme because of the nature of the binding and how it’s achieved. Hermione is actually pretty lucky she didn’t kill herself. Had it been someone any older…”

“Wait, so you’re saying that my being a virgin could have an effect even now that the charm has been broken… or did we blow it again?”

She smiled at him. “Oh, we broke it alright. You’re definitely in the clear now. But not so much, Hermione.”

Slumping his shoulders he replied, “You mean, beyond being under the Imperious curse?”

“I’m afraid so. She took on a huge amount of magical energy while you were bound to her, Harry. Normally, when the the charm is broken, that energy stays with the caster and slowly fades. But because you were an innocent, all the energy she gained is going to start to feed back on her.”

“Is that dangerous?”

She tilted her head slightly. “It can be. But more to the point, Harry, in about another hour Miss Granger is going to build into the biggest orgasm she’s ever had in her life. It’ll basically be a re-release of all the energy she took from you… And no, you won’t get it back, sorry.”

“In an hour?”

“Well, taking into account the time since we broke the spell, yes. I’d say she should start feeling it about forty-five minutes from now. It’ll be like an itch that just keeps getting worse and worse until…”

Harry thought about all the orgasms that he and Hermione had shared in the last two and a half weeks rolled into one mighty erotic blast. “Oh my god…”

“Exactly. And rest assured, some of that energy is going to affect anyone in close proximity to her. We need to get her someplace safe where she can let loose. Preferably by herself, no one else around. Not even you… maybe especially not you.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“Not we… you. I need to see into that Imperious curse. And Harry, you can’t let on that you are trying to sheppard her or she may balk and run. She’s got to want to do it on her own.”

“Me?! What am I supposed to do?”

Tonks was gathering several items off the shelves and tucking them into her robes. “Oh, I don’t know… be creative. Look, I really don’t have time to work it out. It’s your job, Potter. Um… here,” she said slapping the little blue notebook into his hands. “Maybe something in here might help. Keep it safe in any case until I can re-lock it proper like.”

He stared down at the small book in his hands and his mind swam. He had read a great many of the spells the book contained. They were definitely the kinds of things that Fred and George would have given an arm each to make use of. Several ideas were already forming to get her alone. “So, while I’m herding her, what will you be do…” He cut off when he looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him. His eyes grew wide and he had to quash the urge to run and hide.

“I’m going to pay a visit to Hogsmead, Harry,” said Tonks’ voice through Hermione’s lips as she smiled in a very Tonks-like way.

Harry was stunned. “Bloody hell…”


	6. Eyes of Tom

Harry watched the fake Hermione running down the hall toward the main gate until she disappeared and he suddenly found himself alone in the quiet corridor. Ignoring the fact that he had completely missed his History of Magic class (something that bothered him a lot less than it probably should have) he once again starred down at the little notebook. Maybe… Flipping it open, he found the spell he had remembered and reading through it several times, he muttered it carefully under his breath to practice. When the time came, he might only get one shot. When he thought he had it right, he snapped closed the book and headed down the stairs toward the greenhouses. Hermione would have about twenty more minutes of her Herbology class left. If he hurried, he could just catch her.

Professor Sprout was moving from student to student, checking on a strange, very blue vine that each classmate was trying to cultivate. To Harry, who was peering through one of the windows, Hermione looked a little flushed, as though she were just a little hot. No doubt, he thought, the effects of the Venus Charm were already affecting her, if only subconsciously. Carefully, so as not to be seen, he crouched down and very quietly tilted open a pane just enough so he could get his wand in and pointed at her. All at once, he snapped his arm back, almost dropping his wand as a flower box of what appeared to be orchids reached out and tried to bite him. Professor sprout must have purposely placed the nasty little creatures there to discourage students just like himself from messing around in her classroom after hours. He narrowly evaded the live-in guardians and moved down the window until he was out of range. Then, taking careful aim and a deep breath, he uttered, “Emoveo Induviae!”

There was a slight puff from his wand and Harry just had time to duck out of sight before anyone noticed. He wasn’t even sure he had hit Hermione until he chanced a glance through a pair of potted ferns. Hermione was starring down at her shirt with a frustrated look on her face. Without drawing attention to herself, she quietly reached up and re-affixed the top two buttons of her blouse.

That was it? Two measely buttons? He was just about to turn away and look for a different spell when he saw the two buttons pop open again of their own accord. Hermione was a little slower to notice a second time, and when she did, a third and a fourth button had magically undone themselves. He heard her curse under her breath and blushing, leaned over to hide her wardrobe malfunction from the rest of the class while she fixed it. Harry had to stiffel a laugh when he saw the zipper on her skirt slowly working its way down, unnoticed. It was as though her clothing had suddenly taken on a mind of its own. Even as he watched in disbelief, her shoes untied, her socks fell, and her robes looked like they were about three sizes too big and were literally falling off her shoulders. When she started to sit back up again, having buttoned her blouse closed from top to bottom, the ones at the top had already worked open again and Harry could see that the girl’s bra must have come loose in the back.

Her face went bright red and she pulled her robes tight around her, trying to act as though nothing were wrong. But Professor Sprout had noticed the girl’s distress.

“Are you alright, Miss Granger?” She asked, pausing her lecture.

“Uh… Yes, um… I seem to have a slight problem with my shirt,” she said as calmly as she were able. “May I be excused a few minutes early to take care of it?”

The woman looked a little discouraged but relented. “Oh, very well. Be sure to be ready for tomorrow’s test on Leechleader Slugs.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” she replied as she quickly gathered her things and stood to leave. Or rather, tried to, as her shoes fell off, her skirt slipped to the floor, and her robes threatened to fall away at any moment. With a slight squeak, she grabbed the misbehaving garments and jerked them up, holding them in place as she quickly headed for the exit amid a skittering of laughter. And she almost made it too. Then, at the last second her robes seemed to literally reach out and catch on the handle of the door. One second she was hurriedly heading out of the room, the next she was snatched around sharply, her body literally spinning out of the robe so that she was once again facing the class. Only now, she was wearing only her panties, one shoe, and a very loose and wide open blouse. Stunned, she crouched to try and hide herself, then frantically fought to free her robe from the handle. To her dismay, it seemed to be hopelessly tangled, and the laughter and catcalls grew until Professor Sprout was turning as beat red in anger as Hermione was flushed of embarrassment.

“That is ENOUGH!”

But she was hardly heard over the whistles and cheering from the rest of the class, especially Crabbe and Goyle. Finally, Hermione managed to break her robes free and simply left her shoe as she dashed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. It was just as Harry had hoped. Facing inescapable exposure, the girl had fled to the closest safe sanctuary, which in this case was the girls dormitory. Just to be sure, he followed her from a distance as she made her way as best she could while fighting to keep herself as covered as possible. It wasn’t easy. Her clothing was putting up quite the fight now, literally trying to escape her grasp as she held her robes partially around her body. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, her blouse was inside out and hanging from her clenched fists, her skirt was long gone with her other shoe, and her panties had an alarming habit of dropping around her ankles to trip her as they did when she struggled up to the portrait of the fat lady and cried, “Pickled Skrewts!”

The fat lady backed away into her frame slightly as the huffing girl literally fell at the top of the stairs before her. “My word, child! What on Earth has happened to you?!”

“Oh, for the love of Mike! Would you just open the damn door!”

“Goodness! No need to be rude…” But the picture, frame and all, swung open and Hermione dashed inside. Harry smiled and followed her in a few moments later, picking up an errant sock as he went.

The common room was empty, at least for the time being, and Harry dropped with a whoosh into one of the large wing-back chairs by the fire and considered what his next step should be. He desperately wished he could have gone with Tonks. Nothing would have given him greater satisfaction than nabbing the Deatheater responsible for the charm, let alone Hermione’s Imperious curse. He knew it was complete foolishness, but that had never stopped him in the past.

Looking down at the sock in his hands, he smiled again. That Exposure curse had certainly worked better than he expected. He could see why Tonks wanted it, and the other spells in the notebook kept secret. Fred and George would go nuts for something like that. Hermione’s clothes had simply fallen away in every way possible. The thought of his classmate running nearly naked through the halls seemed like perfect justice for the sexual exhaustion that she had wrought on him over the last few weeks. But then, he remembered that it wasn’t really Hermione at all, but someone else controlling her through the Imperious curse. He swallowed with nervousness as he realized that she would probably remember everything they had done, including the clothing curse which he would no doubt have to take credit for as well. There’d be hell to pay, for sure.

Harry sort of liked the idea of the renegade book though, and he quietly thumbed through the spells one last time. Tonks would surely take it back when this was all over, and he’d probably never have another chance. For an evil minute he considered walking down the halls casting random spells just to see how much pandemonium he could create. But that was more something the Weaseley twins would do. Besides, he was going to be in enough trouble as it was. No need to push it.

The thought of Hermione’s anger made him wonder just how she was doing. Tonks hadn’t said how long it would last, only that it would happen in an hour… which was just about up. If only there was a way he could check on her. Going up the stairs was impossible, he knew from experience. What he needed was something like Fred and George’s Extendible Ears, only with an eye on the end. Without really thinking he’d find anything, he scanned through the table of contents at the beginning of the notebook until one specific entry caught his eye. It was a spell named simply, Eyes of Tom. Curious, he turned to the correct page and started reading. Two minutes later he was certain he had found exactly what he needed. The spell was perfect, and no doubt just as illegal as the Venus Charm. Simply put, it allowed the caster to spy on someone by creating an image of them that could be viewed remotely. The range wasn’t very far, but then, it didn’t have to be. The girl’s dormitory was only just above him.

“Brilliant,” he said to himself and read through the incantation. It was a bit tougher than the clothing curse he had used earlier, but he thought he could probably pull it off. What stopped him though was the requirements for the spell. In order to make the incantation function, he needed a personal item from the target of the spell. He was just about to give up when he remembered something. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a simple black sock. It had loosed itself from her foot as she scrambled into the Gryffindor Tower. Smiling, Harry set the garment on the table and withdrew his wand.

The second that he finished uttering the words, Harry understood his mistake. With a swish of his wand, there was a brief flash of light. Then, laying out on the table before him was a full-sized, semi-transparent image of a very naked Hermione writhing back and forth in obvious sexual arousal. But worse than the image was the sudden loud moaning that filled the room. The spell hadn’t specifically mentioned sound, but sound there was. The girl was quite obviously in the grip of a passion that Harry knew (from personal experience) was about to be one hell of a screaming orgasm. He frantically snatched up the notebook to find out how to turn the thing off, but he had inadvertently closed it when he cast the spell and couldn’t find the correct page. To make matters worse, he heard the familiar click of the portrait opening behind him and knew that in just a few seconds, the common room would be filling with students finishing their classes. In a panic, he stuffed his wand and the book into his robes and dashed to the stairs of the boy’s dormitory. If it looked like he were just coming into the room, he could deny that he had anything to do with the image of Hermione rolling back and forth on the coffee table in near ecstasy.

“Great Chetney’s Cobblers! Is that Granger?” Seamus Finnigan was starring wide-eyed at the table in disbelief. A second later Colin Creevey and Katie Bell literally ran into him as he was blocking the passage. Together, they and a number of other Gryffindor students were suddenly trying to crowd into the room and see what all the commotion was about.

“Is she in pain?” Asked a clueless Colin, staring at the naked Hermione in utter confusion.

Alicia Spinnet was trying unsuccessfully to block her from view while she slapped away Dean Thomas and Ron, who were both trying to touch the writhing image of the girl. “Do something!” It took Harry a moment to realize that Alicia was speaking to him, having finally noticed him standing there. He tore his eyes away from the scene and ran for the door.

“I’ll get help,” he called over his shoulder and partially collided with someone else coming in through the portal. “Oh, sorry… I…”

“POTTER MOVE!” Professor McGonagall, Tonks, and to his continued surprise, a slightly flustered looking Professor Sprout were all pushing him out of the way in order to get into the room. When the older witch saw the image on the table, she looked as though someone had slapped her. Tonks, who’s hair was still much like Hermione’s, appeared stunned but amused and sought out Harry’s eye. He carefully choose to melt away and let the staff pass.

Regaining herself McGonagall shouted, “Oblittero!” At once, the image of Hermione on the table vanished.

“Aww,” said a disappointed Ron Weasley. “It was jus’ getting good.” Several boys nearby shushed and elbowed him as they became aware of the staff presence. A hushed silence fell over the room, but to Harry’s surprise, and everyone else’s, Hermione’s cries of rising pleasure could still be heard, albeit quieter and more distant.

“Harry, where is she?!” Tonks snagged his sleeve, shaking him back to attention.

“Huh? Oh! Upstairs… Girls dormitory!”

At once, all three staff members dashed up the stairs, followed by several of the Gryffindor girls. The rest of those in the room just waited, listening for anything that would tell them what was going on. The voices were muffled but quite a bit clearer once they opened the door into the dormitory.

“Tonks, you have it?” Asked Professor McGonagall.

“Right here, but we need to wait. It’s too close to…”

“What’s happened to her?” Asked a voice that Harry assumed must be Katie Bell. Hermione’s cries were really starting to peak now, and Harry knew that it was only a matter of seconds.

“NO KATIE! STAY BACK!” Tonk’s voice was harsh and commanding, but came too late. There was a loud crack, and the whole tower shook slightly as Hermione screamed out in ecstasy. A bright light and a blast of warm air whooshed down the stairs and over the crowd below leaving everyone present with stunned faces. Harry felt the warmth in his groin and was just able to keep himself from having an orgasm. Not so, those closer to the bottom of the stairs, apparently. He saw Alicia Spinnet drop to her knees and let out a gasping cry of pleasure. Colin and Ron both looked too shocked to move, and Dean Thomas was laughing slightly.

After a moment, he heard Tonks’ somewhat shaky voice utter, “FRAGMEN IMPERIO!” And with one more cry of anguish from Hermione, everything was suddenly deathly quiet.


	7. Ratings Resolved

Chapter 7 – Ratings Resolved

“I still say they let you off easy, mate,” said Ron as he spooned another helping of Treacle Tart onto his plate. “I mean, they could have thrown the book at you, let alone what the Ministry might have done for using illegal spells and all.”

Harry wasn’t about to argue about it. A harsh talking to by their head of house and a couple hours detention was pretty lenient, considering. Harry had a pretty good idea that the real reason he was only given a slap on the wrist was more due to the fact that it was all much too embarrassing for any of them to talk about, especially Professor McGonagall. She, Tonks, Katie Bell and Professor Sprout were the closest to Hermione when the feedback finally pushed her to orgasm. Tonks confided to Harry later that it was about the most intense sexual experience she’d ever had, and that was just blow-back from the spell. Poor Katie, who had walked right up to Hermione and caught the worst of the blast, was knocked unconscious. She was babbling and drooling in the hospital wing for hours.

Harry looked across the table at Hermione, who met his eyes, blushed, and went back to her soup. They had agreed to keep the matter to themselves as well, but that didn’t mean they stopped thinking about it. For her part, she did have to explain how she had been Imperioused over the holidays by Bellatrix Lastrange, and then forced to perform the Venus Charm on Harry upon her return to Hogwarts. How the charm was broken, and by who, was left as ‘irrelevant’. Tonks had to testify of her disguise and subsequent meeting with Lastrange in Hogsmead, and how the witch had narrowly escaped, but not before the Auror had managed to snag a small lock of her hair, which she later used to break Hermione’s Imperious curse. As to the image of Hermione on the common room table, that too was forgotten, at least publicly. Privately, several boys had approached Harry to ask how he had managed it. He had to truthfully say that he used a spell that was unfortunately no longer available to him. Tonks had indeed taken back the blue notebook, saying that it might be too much of a temptation even for him. He assumed that it was once again locked away in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

“I just wish they could have caught that bitch, Bellatrix. Can you believe she got away scott-free?” Ron was shaking his head as he stuffed the tart into his mouth with gusto.

“Tonks explained that, Ron,” said Hermione, more like herself. “It was more important that she get something personal from her than to catch her outright. There simply wasn’t time. And Bellatrix Lastrange is certainly no pansy.” She glanced at Harry and frowned. They both knew she was the one responsible for the death of his Godfather Sirius.

Harry thought for a moment. “You know, Ron, I’m not so sure she got off unpunished,” he said slowly.

Confused, Ron looked up at his friend with half a a mouth full of food. “Howth tha…” He mumbled around the mass.

“Well, remember that she’s a Deatheater. No matter who’s idea it ultimately was, it’s almost a certainty that she would have been required to report to Voldemort.” He saw the boy flinch slightly. “And he doesn’t take very well to losing.” They all nodded agreement.

“The thing that I don’t understand, Harry,” continued Hermione. “Is where you get your Halvard rating. The records Madam Hooch keeps are pretty complete, and while your mom was a positive five, your dad was only a positive two. That’s hardly enough to explain you’re having a positive eight, genetically at least. Are you certain that nothing happened while you were younger that could account for the high rating?”

“You mean at the Dursleys,” he responded, aghast. “You must be joking. They hardly let me out of the house.”

“Uh, you don’t suppose it might have anything to do with, You-Know-Who?” Ron seemed almost reluctant.

Hermione was frowning. “I suppose… You have picked up other things from him, Harry, the visions for example. It’s just the kind of thing that could be transferred. Only…”

“What?” Asked Harry when she faltered.

“Vold…” She broke off when Ron started to flinch again. “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… is not a giving person. It seems highly unlikely that he would be a positive eight. In fact, it’s far more probable that he would be exactly the opposite.”

Ron grimaced. “A minus eight?! Gods, I’d feel sorry for any girl who got pan-handled by that monster…”

“Ron!” Hermione was shocked.

“Well, I would. Think about it, she’d be completely knackered! He’d suck her dry, he would. All take and no give.”

Hermione was still fuming. “I understand, but you don’t have to be so… crass.”

They were silent for a minute or so. Finally, it was Harry who spoke out.

“You know, Hermione, I think you may be right. If Voldemort is anything, it’s a taker. He’d never be a positive eight. And it would make perfect sense that I got my rating from him.. only as an opposite, like twins.”

Hermione nodded. “I… I’m sorry I took so much from you Harry.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m fine now. But I have to agree with Ron on one thing. For any witch with Voldemort, sex would be pure torture.”

…

Her hands shackled in glowing rings of magic, the female’s naked body hung helpless on the lap of the man below her. Another wrap of magic moved her hips forward and back in an unceasing rhythm.

“P-p-lease, my lord! H-have m-mercy! Ughnn! Ught!”

“Just a few more hours my dear, Bellatrix. I just want be sure you understand what it means to fail me…”

Her pleasure rising to a crescendo yet again, the woman shuddered and cried out as even more of her energy passed into the man below her.


End file.
